Un jour j'irai a New York
by loupnight
Summary: Après en avoir rêvée pendant des années, Bella va enfin habiter a New York, elle découvrira cette ville mais elle rencontrera Edward et une relation passionnel naîtra entre eux. Seulement cela serait plus pratique si Edward n'était pas son patron ! Classée M pour les chapitres suivants
1. Chapter 1

**« Un jour j'irai à New York avec toi »**

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Bella était allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et les pieds dans la vide, son petit poste de radio diffuser une chanson connue qu'elle fredonnait négligemment.

Elle souriait.

Elle avait tellement rêvée et souhaitée de partir de cette ville si tristement ennuyeuse qu'elle avait du mal a croire que ce jour était enfin arrivée, ce plafond qu'elle et Jasper avait fixés tant d'heures durant n'allait bientôt être qu'un souvenir auquel on repense en souriant.

New York !

Elle était presque sur que des étoile dansaient dans ses yeux rien que d'évoquer cette ville a laquelle elle avait rêver depuis son enfance.

La chanson se termina, elle se redressa pour éteindre le poste et regarda une fois encore cette pièce qui avait était pendant 20 ans son unique coin d'intimité et encore ! Quant elle s'énervait pour avoir le droit d'être seul.

- Bella ?

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu son père entré dans la petite chambre, elle eu un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le regard peiné de Charlie, depuis le départ de la mère de Bella quelques années avant ils ne vivaient que tous les deux et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le Shérif de Fork n'avait pas était ravit d'apprendre le départ sa fille adorée.

Il prit la parole

- Jasper est en bas, il faut te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas rater l'avion.

Il repartit aussi sec.

Bella écouta ses pas dans les escaliers et soupira, elle aurait voulu que cela soit plus facile pour lui mais elle ne pouvait pas construire sa vie à Fork, elle avait besoin de voir d'autres gens et surtout elle avait besoin d'espace.

Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire de la peine à Charlie.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard une dernière fois avant d'attraper son sac en toile et de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, les photos de famille semblaient lui souhaiter bonne chance, elle s'arrêta et donna à manger au poisson rouge, elle espérait que Charlie penserait à cette pauvre bête.

Elle descendit et suivit des voix dans la cuisine.

Elle sourit à la scène devant elle, Grand, Blond comme les blés et des yeux verts hypnotiques, Jasper Hale riait aux éclats avec son père.

- BELLLIIEEEEE !

Bella sourit et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras puis il la regarda d'un air réprobateur

- Quoi ?

- Belli, Belli, Belli ! Tu comptes aller à New York habillée comme ça ?

Bella regarda son jeans, son pull et ses baskets, ils avaient l'air bien, enfin comme tous les jours du moins.

Charlie Swan la devança en demandant

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème ?

- Merci Papa

Jasper passa de l'un à l'autre avec un regard incrédule.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Bella tu va à New York pas a la foire au pâté !

- Merci Jasper ça fait vraiment plaisirs !

- Ok Ok ! de toute façon a New York t'auras de quoi faire les boutiques !

Bella grimaça, elle allait répondre mais Jasper était déjà passait à autre chose et enfilait son manteau.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuis là mais on devrait se presser un peu.

Bella sourit et le petit groupe se mit en route dans le froid d'Octobre, ils entrèrent tous dans la petite voiture de patrouille et traversèrent la ville.

Charlie resta silencieusement concentrait sur la route pendant que Bella et Jasper discutaient à l'arrière.

- Tu peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour aller avec toi ! Gémit Jasper

- Aller Jaz, ne te décourage pas, tu sais bien qu'il m'a fallu un an avant de décrocher ce contrat, tu va y arriver aussi.

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Enfin maintenant que je connais quelqu'un a New York tu pourra m'hébergé !

Bella éclata de rire

- Je ne crois pas que ma colocataire sera d'accord

- Arggg ! Trouve toi vite un logement a toi alors !

Alala ! Jasper ! Bella ne se souvenait pas de période de sa vie dont il n'avait pas fait parti, son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Charlie, Jasper, .. Elle en laissait des personnes chères à son cœur derrière elle.

On avait quitté Fork depuis un moment pour emprunter l'autoroute.

- Tu as pensé à prendre tes médicaments contre le mal de tête ? Demanda Charlie en la regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

- Oui Papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Charlie retrouva le silence et Jasper ses pensées pendant que le cœur de Bella s'accéléra en voyant apparaître l'aéroport de Phoenix.

Charlie se gara et Jasper porta la valise jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous immobile au milieu du hall, Bella regarda ses chaussure en essayant de trouver ses mots mais son esprit était sec.

Se fut Jasper qui lança les adieux

- Aller ma Belle ! Amuses-toi bien, fais pleins de bêtises et surtout si tu trouve quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bon batteur pense a moi hein !

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'un bon coup de pied dans les parties sa aide a se débarrasser des gros lourds !

Elle sourit.

- A bientôt Jaz

Il s'éloigna et elle se tourna vers son père qui tentait avec peine de retenir ses larmes.

- Tu m'appelles dés que tu a atterrit ?

- Evidemment Papa ! Et toi promet moi de te nourrir correctement !

Il sourit

- D'accord

Ils se firent une étreinte maladroite et Bella empoigna sa valise pour se dirigeait vers l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci vérifia ses papiers et fit passer son bagage au control avant d'apposer le visa et de lui déclarait d'une voix enjouée.

- Bon voyage mademoiselle.

- Merci

Bella lança un dernier salut de la main aux deux hommes de sa vie et s'engagea dans le long corridor menant a l'imposante machine.

Elle sourit, son père lui avait payé le voyage et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur la compagnie et sur la classe.

Elle se cala dans son siége et regarda à travers le hublot.

"Mesdames et Messieurs nous allons entamer la procédure de décollage, veuillez éteindre vos téléphones portables et attacher votre ceinture de sécurité, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisit notre compagnie."

Bella avisa la vielle assise à coter d'elle, elle tenait un tricot à la main et semblait bien décider à finir son pull avant d'arriver, elle ne risquait pas d'être déranger en tout cas !

Bella sentit les tremblement de l'avion qui démarrait et qui prenait de la vitesse au fur et a mesure jusqu'à ce que l'engin de plusieurs milliers de tonnes ne s'élève dans les aires comme une simple feuille de papier.

Bella sourit

Elle avait rendez-vous

Rendez-vous avec sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Alice

« Mesdames et Messieurs nous survolons actuellement le port de New York, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir regagner vos siéges et d'attacher votre ceinture de sécurité »

Bella leva le regard de son livre et regarda à travers le hublot, son cœur s'emballa, en dessous de l'avion une impressionnante forêt de gratte-ciels s'étalait jusqu'à perte de vue. La jeune femme sourit, maintenant elle était certaine qu'elle ne rêvait plus, les hôtesses s'affairés à vérifier que tous était en place pour atterrir.

A coté de Bella, la vielle dame s'était endormie son tricot a peine avancé de quelques rangées, Bella se frotta les yeux et rangea son livre pour appréciait cette descente vers la ville. Il était déjà 18h00 et le crépuscule donnait une magnifique couleur cuivrée à la ville.

Bella fit un salut à la statue de la liberté et ils atterrirent en douceur à JFK.

Quant Bella sortit de l'immense aéroport elle tenta sans grand succès de hélé un taxi mais visiblement, elle ne devait pas savoir s'y prendre puisque aucune voiture jaune ne s'arrêta devant elle.

Elle décida donc de prendre le bus et mis une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans sa rue.

Elle regarda l'immeuble un peu décrépi devant lequel, elle se trouvait et vérifia une nouvelle fois l'adresse inscrite sur sa feuille.

Apparemment, c'était bien ici, elle avait trouvée cette colocation sur Internet et n'avait communiquer avec sa future colocataire que par Mail.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et gémit en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, évidement l'appartement était au 5éme étage !

Quant elle arriva devant la porte toute transpirante et essoufflée elle vérifia le nom sur la sonnette et fut extrêmement surprise d'y trouver le sien en plus de celui de Alice Cullen. Elle sonna une fois mais aucune réponse, elle attendit quelques secondes et réessaya plus longuement.

Etrange, dans son Mail, Mlle Cullen lui assurait qu'elle serait là a son arriver, Bella tandis l'oreille, il semblait bien y avoir du bruit dans l'appartement pourtant.

N'y tenant plus, Bella appuya sur la poignée de porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté, elle haussa les sourcil, le salon était plutôt moyen mais décoré avec goût, de la musique s'écoulait d'une chaîne hi-fi

Mais ce n'était pas le salon qui la surprenait !

C'était plutôt le petit lutin d'1métre50 à peine aux cheveux noirs qui chantait a tue-tête une cuillère en bois à la main.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et se déhanché sur la musique comme Madonna au stade de France.

La musique s'arrêta et le lutin ouvrit les yeux, elle poussa un petit cri en brandissant la cuillère comme une arme. Elle parla d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Qui êtes vous ? Je vous prévient le voisin est flic alors parlez sinon je hurle !

Bella resta un moment stupéfaite dans l'entrée de la porte, sa valise à coté d'elle et son papier avec l'adresse dans une main.

- He…..Je…..Heu…..Bella !

Hé ba bravo ! Avec une phrase comme celle-la elle allait se retrouver chez la police en 30 secondes

Mais a la place, la jeune femme poussa un cri de joie et se télescopa sur elle pour l'enlacer comme si elle était sa meilleur amie.

- Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir enfin ! je suis désolée de ne pas être venue à l'aéroport mais j'avais du travail. Ton vol a eu du retard ? Par ce que dans ton mail tu disais que tu arriverais plus tôt que ça non ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Ta trouvé rapidement ?

Bella souffla, elle était essoufflée pour elle !

- Heu ! j'ai eu du mal à trouver un taxi.

Le lutin l'empoigna par le bras en la tirant a l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte d'un coup pied de ballerine puis se remit a parler

- Je suis Alice Cullen

- Bella Swan

- Enchantée Bella ! J'avais hâte de te voir, où sont tes valises ?

Bella désigna sa valise du regard et Alice fit un drôle de bruit étranglé avec sa gorge

- QUOI ? Tu pars à NY avec ce minuscule sac à main ?

Bella éclata de rire, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec cette Alice !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire Bella ! je sais que tu viens d'une petite ville ou tout le monde se connaît mais ici c'est différent !

Le rire de Bella redoubla d'intensité, on irait dit Jasper !

Alice lui envoya un regard noir qui la fit taire

- Désolée, je préfère voyager léger

Alice haussa les épaules et son visage s'éclairci d'un sourire et elle se mit a sautillait sur place et Bella se demanda si finalement se n'était pas elle qui allait appeler la police !

- Viens voir ta chambre !

Elle fut entraînée par Alice avec une force étonnante pour une si petite chose.

- TADAMMMMM ! déclara Alice en ouvrant une porte

La pièce était magnifique, peinte en vert clair avec quelques motifs par-ci et là peint en rouge. Un miroir a pied était accroché contre l'un des mur, une table de chevet et un dressing immense en bois clairs constituaient le mobilier.

- Comment tu trouves ?

Alice semblait nerveuse

- C'est magnifique Alice. Merci

Sa colocataire poussa un nouveau cris et l'enlaça a nouveau.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes !

- C'est parfait

Bella allait répondre quant une odeur attira son attention.

- Ça sent le brûler là non ?

- MON GATEAU ! S'écria Alice horrifiée en courant au salon.

Bella la suivit juste a temps pour la voir jeter un plat d'où s'échapper une épaisse fumée noir dans l'évier.

Il y'eu quelques seconde de silence totale ou Alice regarda le plat d'un air dépité et peinée, sa cuillère en bois toujours a la main puis Bella n'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire bruyamment suivit de prés par Alice qui ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire disparaître la fumée.

Alice jeta le plat à la poubelle.

- Bon ba pas de gâteau au chocolat se soir !

- C'était une gentille attention

- Aller va mettre une robe ! On va dîner dehors !

Bella écarquilla les yeux, il était déjà 20 heures et elle commençait sa première journée le lendemain matin.

- Je commence demain Alice

- On en a pas pour longtemps c'est dans la rue.

Bella hésita, son éternelle coté raisonnable lui disait que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée mais de toute façon ce coté lui avait aussi dit de ne pas aller a New York alors elle ne l'écouta pas et s'élança dans sa chambre. Elle se surprit a obéir a Alice et mit la seul robe de soirée qu'elle possédée.

Quant elle sorti de la chambre, Alice était habillée dans une belle robe rouge, moulante à manche longue, elle grimaça en la voyant.

- Quant j'aurais 1 jour ou 2 il faudra qu'on aille faire du shoping toi et moi !

Bella pâlit 1 jour ou 2 ? Mon dieu !

Alice la prit par le bras et attrapa son sac.

- Aller Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! FIRST NIGHT IN NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YORKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Elles sortirent en hurlant de rire.

La nuit aller être longue !

Mais elle d'en foutait complètement ! Pour une fois elle était libre !

Et ça c'était vraiment ! Vraiment ! Grisant !


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Chapitres en moins de 24 heures en mode inspirée aujourd'hui moi ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : "SuperEvents"

" _I'm a Barbie girls ! In a Barbie worldddddddddddddd ! Life in plastic it's fantastiiiiiiiiic !"_

Bella envoya le réveil s'écraser sur le sol en grognant et en maudissant les membres du groupe Aqua jusqu'à la cinquantième génération ! Elle mit sa couette sur sa tête et gémit, une armée de marteaux piqueurs semblait avoir prit place dans son crâne.

Et merde ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du suivre Alice hier soir ! Fichu lutin ! Elles avaient mangées certes mais elle avaient aussi bu et pas qu'un peu ! Saletés de tequila de sa mère !

« Allé Bella ! Lève ton cul de la ou tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour ! »

La jeune femme s'arracha du lit en frissonnant et fila directement sous la douche, puis elle mit son unique tailleur pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous et compléta le tout avec des ballerines noires simples, elle mit un peu de parfum et laissa ses cheveux détachés avant de se rendre dans la cuisine/salon.

Alice était déjà debout, elle portait une jupe en jeans et un haut rouge, des collants noirs et des bottes à talons hauts.

- Salut ! Marmonna Bella la tête encore embuait malgré la douche.

Alice se tourna vers elle et Bella eu envie de la tuer en voyant que sa coloc semblait aussi fraîche que si elle avait dormi pendant 12 heures après avoir bu une tisane « Ricola »

- Salut coloc ! T'es super classe !

- Merci

- Ouai, mais tu devrais ouvrir un bouton de plus de la chemise

- On va voir mon soutient gorge !

Alice sourit

- Justement !

- Aliccceee !

- Okkkkk ! rolala ! T'es coincée !

- Dis donc c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvée à danser « Waka Waka » sur le comptoir du bar hier soir !

Alice éclata de rire

- Oh merde c'est vrai ! c'était à hurler de rire ! même Laurent à faillit ne pas s'en remettre !

- C'est qui Laurent ?

- Le patron du bar ! Merde Bella tu te souviens de ça mais pas du dieu grec qui tient le bar !

- Apparemment non !

- Dans ce cas il faudra que l'on y retourne mais sobre par ce que crois moi, tu lui a tapé dans l'œil !

Bella haussa les épaules et but son café avec bonheur pendant que Alice passait un nombre étonnant de coup de téléphone.

Quant elle eu raccrochée, Bella demanda.

- Dans quoi tu travail ?

- Dans les assurances

Bella faillit recracher sa gorgée et la regarda ahurit.

- Tu déconnes ?

Alice soupira tristement

- Non, c'est mon père qui m'a obligée car je ne trouvais pas de boulot dans le stylisme mais bon je ne désespère pas !

En voyant le regard triste de son amie, Bella lui prit la main et la pressa tendrement.

Le vague à l'âme d'Alice ne dura pas longtemps car une nouvelle sonnerie attira son attention et qu'elle repartit dans une de ses conversations.

Bella de son coté enfila son manteau et son écharpe puis attrapa son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

Elle prit le métro cette fois ! Heureusement qu'elle s'était déjà rendu chez « SuperEvents » pour son entretient d'embauche car avec son sens de l'orientation elle aurait était capable de se perdre encore une fois !

« SuperEvents » était une entreprise spécialisée dans l'événementiel pour toutes sorte de marques, la boîte était petite et familiale mais depuis que le fils Masen avait reprit l'affaire, elle connaissait une croissance éblouissante !

Bella se retrouva alors devant le grand bâtiment abritant les bureaux de l'entreprise et essaya de se souvenir de l'étage sans y parvenir, résignée, elle fouilla dans son sac a la recherche de la carte de visite que le DRH lui avait donné le jour de son entretient tout en marchant.

Malheureusement pour elle Marcher sans regarder où l'on allait était une catastrophe dans son cas ! Elle percuta un obstacle de plein fouet et se sentit partir en arrière.

Elle hurla en anticipant la chute mais avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol elle sentit deux grandes mains l'agrippait par la taille et la remettre droite sur ses pieds.

Il y'eu un moment suspendu ou elle se trouva là ! Les deux mains posées sur un torse d'homme musclé et les mains dudit homme encerclant ses hanches.

Et les sens à l'envers !

La chaleur des mains de l'homme inonda tout son corps malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements ! L odeur de menthe et de bois qu'il dégageait l'enivra et elle eu envie de plongeait son nez dans le coup de l'homme pour la sentir encore plus.

Elle avait la tête qui commençait à lui tourner

- Humm ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Bella sentit des frissons la parcourir des pieds à la tête en entendant cette voix puissante de ténor. Est-ce possible d'avoir une voix aussi sexy ?

Elle leva doucement la tête vers son sauveur et la se fut comme si la foudre lui tombait dessus !

« PUTAIN DE MERDE SA MEREEEE ! »

L'adonis qui se trouvait devant elle ne pouvait pas être réel ! Une peau pale parfaite ! des yeux ambraient dansant comme la mer et une bouche fine étirée dans un léger sourire en coin qui donna envie a Bella de lui arracher ses vêtements et le violer au milieu du hall !

- Heeeuuuu …..Jeeee ….Heu ….

Ok ! Son cerveau venait apparemment de rendre l'âme face à cette œuvre d'art vivante !

- Tout va bien ? demanda a nouveau le ténor

- Oui, merci

Il sourit franchement et Bella fut pratiquement sur qu'elle mouilla sa petite culotte à cette vision.

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir de belles femmes dans mes bras de bon matin !

Bella sentit les rougeurs sur son visage apparaître et elle baissa les yeux.

Étrangement, il n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses mains de ses hanches et la chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle se mit à suffoquer

- Hummm ! Charmant.

Merde ! Elle jurait qu'il avait grogné !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se figea quant elle vit que les prunelle de l'homme avait virées au noir, elle déglutit difficilement et dévia le regard vers ses lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et crispa un peu ses doigts sur ses hanches

- EDWARD !

En une fraction de seconde à peine, la chaleur de l'homme disparut, il se trouvait à un mètre d'elle, le regard indéchiffrable.

Bella vit arriver une magnifique femme blonde directement sur eux ou plutôt sur l'homme, elle avait l'air furieuse !

Elle se planta entre eux et se mit face à l'homme les mains sur les hanches

- Edward Antony Grégory ! je peux savoir pourquoi tu reste planter dans le hall alors que tous le monde t'attend pour la réunion !

- Rosalie je ne suis pas un gamin ! Arrête de hurler !

- Arrête de faire ton chef et ramène ton putain de sexy de petit cul avec moi et plus vite que ça !

Et en l'espace de deux, secondes ils avaient disparus dans l'ascenseur, Bella put juste attraper de regard qu'Edward lui lança avant que les portes ne se ferment sur eux.

La jeune femme resta plantée la pendant un moment.

Heu ?

Elle avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir était télescopée dans un film à l'eau de rose pour gamines de 14 ans préado découvrant que le clitoris existe !

Elle secoua la tête, ok elle venait de « rencontrer » l'homme le plus beau qu'elle est jamais vu, ok elle était presque sur qu'il l'avait dévorée du regard et ok elle avait eu envie de lui comme jamais auparavant mais ce n'était pas le plus grave !

Le plus grave c'était que Jacob Black ! DRH de « SuperEvents » venait d'apparaître devant elle et fonçait vers elle le regard noir de colère.

- Mlle Swan ! Vous êtes en retard !

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de son cerveau et par conséquent de la parole, Bella s'excusa.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis perdu.

- Pas de temps pour les excuses, suivez-moi !

Il partit et Bella le suivit avec peine, ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'assesseur et il parla.

- Vous serez assistante de projet, c'est-à-dire que vous allé être intégrée à un groupe et aider a mettre en place des projets déjà avancés, quant le projet sera terminé vous irait dans un nouveau groupe et ainsi de suite, compris ?

- Oui monsieur

L'indien sourit et sa voix se radouci

- Excusez-moi Isabella, je suis stressé en ce moment, d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi antipathique, surtout avec les jolies femmes !

Ok c'était quoi ce BORDEL ? Qu'est ce qui leurs prenaient a tous ! Elle avait une gueule de bois ! Elle n'était pas maquillée et a peine coiffée ! Une chose était sur c'était qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas être belle ce matin !

Heu, c'est normal, je suis en retard

de 5 minutes a peine, et puis vous êtes nouvelle à New York.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit timidement et ils arrivèrent enfin a l'étage occupé par « SuperEvents », tous les bureaux étaient presque vides, Jacob l'entraîna dans une salle ou tous les employés se pressaient, toutes les places assises étant prises, Jacob et elle se mirent dos au mur, Bella observa un peu autour d'elle et fut soulagée que les employés avaient tous un genre a eux, elle souffla l'air retenu dans ses poumons et laissa ses épaules se détendrent doucement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le brouhaha dans la pièce cessa.

Bella tourna son regard vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer et son cœur fit un saut périlleux, sa gorge se serra et de longues vagues de sueurs froides la traversèrent.

MERDE MERDE MERDE MEEEEEERDDDDEEE !

Edward ! Son adonis de sauveur venait de se mettre debout sur une petite estrade devant tout le monde, Bella se planqua derrière un grand homme chauve.

Elle remarqua que la blonde, Rosalie ? Se tenait toujours au cotés d'Edward, elle portait des documents à la main.

- Bonjour à tous, commençons la réunion !

Oh putain !

Bella sentit son coeur s'affolait comme un fou en comprenant que l'adonis qui l'avait dévoré des yeux il n'y avaient pas quelques minutes de cela n'était autre que son patron ! Son putain de nouveau patron !

« Ok ! Calme toi Bella, ce n'est peut-être pas le grand patron »

Rosalie prit la parole quant le sujet d'un projet de fête pour une grande compagnie automobile fut évoqué.

Elle se tourna vers Edward

- Monsieur Masen, à ce propos, nous avons un problème de budget

Monsieur Masen ? Non non non non noooooooonnnnnnnnn !

Elle allait s'évanouir ! Elle se cacha encore un peu plus quant Edward s'adressa a quelqu'un a proximité d'elle.

La réunion dura 20 minutes durant lesquels Bella resta parfaitement immobile et statufier derrière son chauve.

- Bien, M Black ? N'étions nous pas sensé accueillir une nouvelle assistante aujourd'hui ?

Le cœur de Bella faillit sortir de sa poitrine quant Jacob la tira de sa cachette et qu'elle rencontra pour la deuxième fois les yeux d'Edward Masen.

- Je vous présente Isabella Swan elle vient d'arriver de ce matin.

Edward sembla figeait pendant quelques secondes mais il se reprit vite et lança d'une voix légèrement plus rauque.

- Bonjour, j'espère que vous plairez ici Mademoiselle Swan.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques fractions de secondes avant qu'Edward ne donne le signal du départ, Rosalie toujours sur les talons

* * *

_Alors ? c'était comment ? Reviews ? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'ai juste un petit mot a dire avant de vous laisser lire. Je cherche une ou un Bêta reader alors si quelqu'un passant par ici est intéressé, envoyez moi un MP svp, aller, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Premier rapprochement

Bella avait vite était mise a contribution dans un groupe dont le projet constituait a réaliser un gala pour une prestigieuse marque de parfum, apparemment il était question d'un défilé de mode, d'un concert et d'une soirée dansant.

La jeune femme s'était vu attribuer un des bureau de l'open-space, ils étaient tous identiques c'est-à-dire petit avec un ordinateur et 2 parois en verre pour isoler un minimum des autres.

James, le chef de projet, lui avait donné comme tache de choisir les Hommes et Femmes pour le défilé et c'était pourquoi Bella travaillait depuis 3 heures à recenser les agences de mannequin de New York.

Pour être franche, son premier jour était moins existant que ce qu'elle avait imaginée quant elle était a Fork, elle avait a peine vu ses partenaires de travaille et James lui avait vraiment foutu la trouille !

« Aller Bella, avoue que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu est de mauvais poil ! »

Ok, il y avait peut-être bien le fait de savoir Edward Masen à quelques métres d'elle qui faisait naître en elle une certaine angoisse doublée d'une grande excitation.

En effet, le bureau de son patron se trouvait à quelques mètres a peine, tout de verre, il voyait tout l'étage, elle y comprit.

Et il ne se privait pas pour la regarder, elle pouvait sentir ses prunelles lui chauffer la nuque mais à chaque fois qu'elle relevait le regard vers lui il détournait les yeux et se remettait à travailler.

Il était 12h30, tout le monde ou presque avait déserté pour aller déjeuner sauf Bella qui avait préférée rester pour travailler.

- Vous faîtes déjà des heures supplémentaires Mlle Swan ?

Bella frissonna, mon dieu cette voix ! Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait de désir rien qu'en entendant ce son.

Elle ne releva pas la tête sachant qu'elle était perdue si elle croisait son regard.

Je ne veux pas faire prendre de retard au projet

Elle entendit un froissement de tissus et la seconde d'après elle sentit sa présence derrière sa chaise. Il se pencha légèrement pour lire l'écran d'ordinateur et Bella suspendit tout ses gestes, son cœur s'affola et elle se mit a tremblait encore plus fort tandis que l'odeur de son patron l'enivrait comme une drogue.

Elle se pinça les lèvres

- Hummm ! Je vois, on passe sa pause déjeuner a regarder des photos d'hommes nus. Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Bella resta figeait en essayant de contrôler sa respiration rendue anarchique par le souffle d'Edward sur sa peau.

- On ne vous imagine pas aussi coquine sous ce tailleur bien sage

Ok ? C'était pas complètement normal comme situation ça si ? Bella serra ses doigts sur la souris alors qu'il posait deux mains sur son bureau de chaque coté de son corps, elle se retrouva donc complètement sous son emprise.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez bavarde

Bella ferma les yeux, il était vraiment très près d'elle, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son souffle dans son coup la rendaient folle !

- Ce sont des recherches pour le travaille Monsieur, il nous faut des mannequins

« Bravoooooo ! Une phrase ! »

- Ho, je pensais que le choix de la marque de parfum était sur des hommes de tous les jours

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire.

- Hé bien je pense toutefois que la marque veux des hommes bien bâtit

Elle vit les doigts de l'homme se crisper sur le bureau et réprima un sourire.

Mais elle ne savoura pas longtemps cette petite victoire car il s'approcha encore plus près pour lui murmurer d'une voix chaude comme la braise.

- Si nous étions deux inconnus je vous aurai déjà prouvé qu'il existe des hommes bien mieux bâtis que ça !

Une vague de chaleur traversa la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir son gémissement, elle put a nouveau voir ses doigts agrippaient le bureau comme si il se noyait.

Malgré les centaines d'alarmes qui résonnaient dans son esprit, Bella décida de le provoquer un peu plus et de voir jusqu'ou ce qu'il était en train de faire (peu importe comment on appelait ça) pouvait bien aller

- Laissez-moi en douter monsieur

Elle avait appuyée sur le Monsieur et il se mit à haleter à son oreille.

Merde ! Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi sensuelle de toute sa vie ! Savoir que ses paroles provoquaient de telles réactions chez le grand Edward Masen la rendait ivre d'audace.

Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures !

- Je pourrais vous viré pour ça

- vous pourriez

Il y'eu un instant de silence ou la chaleur entre eux atteins un seuil tellement élevé que Bella n'était plus qu'une chose en fusion avant que tout ne s'arrête !

Plus de respiration hachée, de chaleur ni d'odeur, il était maintenant debout a coté de son bureau

Bella souffla et leva les yeux vers son visage.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient noirs, son corps était tendu comme un arc et sa mâchoire serrait comme un étau.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et un courant électrique les parcoururent Bella sentit a nouveau son cœur manquait plusieurs battements

Mais l'instant fut brisé par une voix nasillarde

- Monsieur Masen, vous êtes la, j'ai besoin de vous parler

Bella et Edward tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement pour voir Victoria, une employée marcher sensuellement vers Edward, elle portait une robe pratiquement peinte sur elle tellement elle était moulante.

Bella eu envie de vomir, cette femme était d'une vulgarité sans non, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans son groupe car Bella n'avait jamais pu supporter ce genre de femme !

- Je suis en pause déjeuner !

Et il partit comme un fou vers les ascenseurs en laissant la rousse bouche bée au milieu du couloir

- Nan mais quelle culot quant même ! il se prend pour qui !

- le patron ? ironisa Bella

Victoria braqua alors ses yeux perçant sur elle et Bella se ratatina dans son siége.

- Toi la nouvelle, ferme-la ! Tu rira moins dans 2 mois, quant tu aura arrêté de fantasmer sur son physique et que son caractère de cochon te rendra folle !

Bella eu un petite sourire, pour l'instant se n'était pas son caractère qui la rendait folle

On ne revit plus Edward de la journée après cette incident, plus les heures défilaient, plus Bella prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, elle paniquait ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit à la fin ? Elle était devenue folle ?

Elle aller perdre son boulot c'était sur ! Elle allait pouvoir postuler au guiness book pour le licenciement le plus rapide de l'histoire !

C'est d'une humeur étrange que Bella rentra chez elle se soir là, un mot d'Alice lui informa que celle-ci avait un dîner d'affaire et qu'elle rentrait tard.

Bella enleva ses vêtements et se glissa avec délice dans un vieux jogging qu'elle traînait depuis le lycée, puis elle attrapa du pain et le pot de Nutella avant de s'avachir pour zapper sur le canapé.

En réalité elle ne regardait pas la télé, elle ne mangeait pas non plus, elle pensait a Edward et a cette « chose » entre eux.

Il y avait eu cette rencontre si étrange et puis tout le reste !

Son cerveau voulait analyser de manière rationnelle la situation mais c'était impossible !

Et puis après tout il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, ok ils avaient était proches mais elle pouvait très bien se faire des idées et mal interpréter les signes d'Edward

« Si nous étions deux inconnus je vous aurai déjà prouvé qu'il existe des hommes bien mieux bâtis que ça ! »

Bella frissonna en repensant aux paroles de son patron

Et si ?

Bella tenta de repousser les images affluant dans son esprit mais elle ne put pas effacé la vision d'Edward nu devant elle.

Elle le voulait !

C'était de la folie ! Il était son patron ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle ne savait même pas si il était marié ou si il avait des enfants, elle ne connaissait de lui que son non et son visage !

Mais Bella était prête a envoyer balader tous ses arguments pour ressentir une fois encore ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce midi.

Elle avait besoin de parler a quelqu'un, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Jasper.

- Allo ?

- Salut Jaz !

- hhhhéééééééééééé ! Bella ! Comment va ma petite new-yorkaise préférée ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Je vis à Fork Bella ! je ne peux être que déprimé !

Bella éclata de rire

- Alors comment et l'appart ?

- Sympas

- Et ta coloc ?

- Folle à lier on a déjà prit une cuite ensemble !

- Whouuuu, sa a l'air marrant !

- Ouais

- Et le boulot ?

Bella laissa passer un silence.

- Bella ?

La jeune femme soupira et mit la main sur son front

- Je sais pas Jasper, il y'a quelque chose...

Elle s'arrêta, comment lui expliquer que son patron la rendait folle ?

- Ce n'est pas intéressant ?

- Si

Argg ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, et puis en plus elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait !

- Laisse tomber Jaz

- Mais …

- Non, je t'assure, ça va aller, je dois te laisser.

- Tu est sur ?

- Oui, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Bella

Elle raccrocha et alla se préparer pour aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit elle prit la résolution d'agir normalement avec son patron à partir de maintenant.

* * *

_J'ai pas écris je fic depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillée ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou, un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui ! _

_Je sais que je suis lourde avec ça mais j'ai pas trouvée alors je le redis ! Je cherche une ou un BETA READER._

_Je pense faire un POV Rdward pour le prochain chapitre qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tout ça pour aider Mike !

Bella travaillait chez « SuperEvents » depuis deux semaines et commençait doucement à prendre ses marques dans la société, elle était de plus en plus impliquée dans le projet du gala qui devait avoir lieu un mois plus tard, elle était maintenant totalement en charge de la partie défilé de mode de la soirée. Le casting des mannequins devait débuter la semaine suivante avec le représentant de la marque. Bref, Bella était aux anges, son boulot lui plaisait, sa colocataire était complètement tarée mais elles s'adoraient et elle avait commençait à visiter la ville.

Ce Jeudi matin là, une grande réunion de projet avait donc lieu avec tout le groupe pour voir l'avançait du projet.

- Le traiteur Français est réservé, c'est le meilleur du pays, il vient avec nourriture, vaisselle et serveurs !

Jessica Stanley était responsable du dîner, petite, châtain toujours prête colporter des ragots sur tout le monde, Bella l'évitait le plus possible.

James se tourna vers Mike Newton, responsable du concert et de toute la partie musical de la soirée.

- Et toi Mike ? Tu as trouvé un groupe ?

Le visage poupin du jeune homme vira au blanc et il se baissa les yeux

- C'est-à-dire, pas vraiment

James fronça les sourcils

- Comment ça pas vraiment ? On est à New York et t'es même pas capable de trouver un groupe qui tienne la route !

Mike pâlit encore plus et Bella pu même voir ses mains trembler

- J'ai trouvé un groupe ! se défendit Mike. Mais leur batteur les à lâché et parait-il c'est très dur de trouver un bon batteur !

Bella se redressa d'un coup

- Un batteur ?

- Ouais, apparemment c'est en voix de disparition ! Cracha Mike

- Pas à Fork

- Ou ça ? demanda Jessica

- C'est la d'où je viens mais c'est pas ça l'important, l'important, c'est que la bas, il y'en a un batteur et un bon !

Le visage de Mike reprit d'un coup des couleurs, il s'approcha de Bella comme si elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Et il serait prêt a venir ici passer un essai avec le groupe ton batteur ?

Bella explosa de rire

- Oh oui !

- Bien, je vais appeler le groupe pour te dire une date d'essai !

Et sans un mot de plus, Mike disparut de la salle, son téléphone portable déjà a l'oreille.

- Félicitation Bella, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à aller dire la nouvelle a Masen !

Bella se figeât

- Q….Quoi ?

- Il aime être au courant de tout, même quant il s'agit d'un nouveau musicien qu'il verra une fois dans sa vie et encore !

Tout le sang avait déserté le corps de Bella, elle eu soudain l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes mais James et Jessica ne le remarquèrent pas et la réunion se termina sur cet annonce.

Bella se leva et regarda son bureau dans un état second, une fois assise a sa place elle prit de grandes inspirations, ok elle devait aller parler a son patron, et alors ? Il n'était pas un tueur en série quant même !

Quoique ! Tueur en série de petite culotte lui allait plutôt bien comme titre !

Bella osa un regard vers le bureau de son patron.

Les stores étaient tous fermés mais elle savait qu'il était la car de temps en temps une personne entrait ou sortait.

Depuis leurs petite « entrevue » le jour de son embauche, Bella n'avait plus revue son supérieur. Pas une seule fois ! Il arrivait avant tout les autres le matin et repartait le dernier.

Malgré tout, Bella n'avait jamais pu s'enlever de l'esprit toutes les sensations qui s'étaient emparés d'elle quant il avait murmuré a son oreille de sa voix rauque diablement sexy !

Rien que d'y repenser, Bella sentait son corps trembler de désir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau juste à coté de celui de Masen, c'était celui de Rosalie Hale l'assistante d'Edward, une femme adorable malgré son air hautain et froid.

Bella et elle avaient des relations de plus en plus complice, elle avait espéré pouvoir lui demander ce service. Malheureusement, Rosalie était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur aujourd'hui, Bella n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'y aller elle-même.

Elle se leva et vérifia sa tenue, une jupe noir arrivant au dessus du genoux légèrement fendue, un chemiser rouge fermer juste les boutons du bas pour laisser voir la dentelle de son débardeur noir en dessous et des chaussures a petits talons

Le tout était un cadeau d'Alice, elle avait insistée et Bella n'avait pu que céder même si la brunette avait du batailler dur pour freiner les ardeurs de sa colocataire !

Malgré tout, Bella était forcée de constater que le résultat était plutôt bien.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Bella se mit une gifle mentale, Edward n'en avait absolument rien a faire de ce qu'elle portait, beau comme il l'était, il devait avoir toutes les femmes de New York a ses pieds !

« Toutes les femmes de la planète tu veut dire ! Et puis les hommes aussi ! »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration puis elle marcha lentement vers le bureau d'Edward.

Quant elle arriva devant la porte, elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et frappa trois coups légers.

Presque aussitôt la voix de ténor retentit.

- Entrer !

Bella poussa la clenche et entra, elle avait déjà les mains moites.

Edward était la, assis a son bureau en train d'écrire, il levât les yeux vers elle.

Et la tout recommença, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Bella se mit à avoir très chaud, elle le vit avaler sa salive et fut captivée par le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam

« Tarée ! »

Lui aussi resta pétrifié un moment avant de parler

- Mlle Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Merde ! Pourquoi la moindre phrase semblait-elle avoir un double sens avec lui ?

- Je venais vous dire que j'ai peut-être trouvée un batteur pour remplacer celui qui avait quitter le groupe que Mike a engagé il va venir passer des essais pour jouer au gala !

Elle reprit violemment sa respiration par ce que merde elle l'avait retenue tout le long !

Edward la regarda un long moment mais Bella évita de croiser ses yeux, elle observa le bureau impersonnel de son patron avec un petit pincement au cœur, il ne devait pas avoir grande chose dans sa vie à part cette entreprise.

- D'accord

Elle reporta son regard vers lui, il s'était remit à travailler en l'ignorant complètement.

- D'accord ? répéta Bella étonnée

Edward leva a nouveau le regard vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était débile.

- Je viens de vous le dire !

Et il replongea de plus belle dans ses dossiers.

Bella ne savait même pas si elle était soulagée ou en colère, le voila qui jouait les patrons distants maintenant ! C'était bien fait pour elle ! Elle allait apprendre à ne plus se torturer le cerveau pour de simples gestes !

- Bien ! Bonne journée Monsieur !

Sa voix avait claquée un peu sèchement mais elle s'en fichait, elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas celle-ci se referma aussi sec.

Bella eu le souffle coupé, Edward se tenait face a elle, une main sur la porte et l'autre collée le long du corps, son visage était tendu et ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

Ils étaient très proches, Bella voulait se reculer mais son cerveau avait de nouveau cessé de fonctionner normalement.

- Je vous prierai Mademoiselle Swan, de me parler correctement !

Sa voix profonde la fit vibrer et une partie d'elle adora cette situation.

- Je vous prierai MONSIEUR, d'en faire de même !

La lueur dans les yeux de son patron s'aggrava, il avança vers elle et elle recula.

Seulement Bella se retrouva bientôt coincée contre le mur et il vint de mettre tout contre elle jusqu'à se que leurs corps se frôlent. Bella suffoqua tellement la chaleur dans son corps était grande, une fois encore, le parfum d'Edward se mit a envahir ses sens.

- Vous êtes insupportable ! lui murmura t-il a l'oreille avant de humer son odeur

Bella ne le regarda pas et préféra garder ses yeux fixés sur les stores fermés de la fenêtre en face d'eux. Seulement elle ne put empêcher son corps de trembler quant elle sentit le bout du nez d'Edward le long de son épaule.

- Humm ! Délicieuse odeur !

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa comme jamais en imaginant jusqu'ou cette entrevue les mènerait, elle ferma les yeux quant il posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque de son corps.

Et ils restèrent la !

Edward Masen, le nez dans le coup de Bella Swan, sans bouger d'un poil pendant de longues secondes. Leur colère respective semblait avoir disparues pour faire place à un sentiment plus calme, Bella se sentait apaisée, elle osa un regard vers l'homme si étrange face a elle.

Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait calmement en faisant naître de la chair de poule sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il était statufié et Bella en profita pour observer son visage, elle parcourut chaque courbe et chaque trait comme l'aurait fait un peintre avant de commencer sa toile.

Elle sursauta en voyant qu'il avait rouvert les yeux et qu'il l'observait avec intensité.

Bella tenta un petit sourire.

- On dirait que vous aimez bien me coincer contre vous Monsieur. plaisanta t-elle

Mais sa voix rauque et son corps encore tremblant ne le firent pas rire puisque la lueur dans ses yeux ne diminuait pas.

- Je suis désolé Isabella

Bella le regarda sans comprendre, il fit un sourire énigmatique et avec la douceur d'une plume se posant sur l'eau il vint replacer une des mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

Il laissa le bout de ses doigts traîner sur sa nuque et elle sentit la brûlure de leurs épidermes entrants en contacts.

- Je suis désolé ! répéta t-il mais cette fois la douleur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur

- COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Edward et Bella sursautèrent dans un même mouvement et elle mit la main sur son cœur qui cognait la chamade.

Devant eux, un homme, ou plutôt un géant à la carrure de déménageur les regardaient en souriant de toutes ses dents

- MERDE EMMET ! Rugit Edward essoufflé de peur

A peine refroidit par cet accueil, le géant avança vers Edward et l'enlaça comme un sac a patate.

- EMMMEETTT ! Hurla Edward tellement fort que Bella était certaine que l'immeuble d'en face avait entendu

L'homme le reposa par terre et Edward lui lança un regard meurtrier

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Rosalie est sortie pour la journée !

- Je sais banane ! je suis la pour toi, il parait que tu dors pratiquement dans ton bureau depuis deux semaines et que tu n'a même pas était chez les parents dimanche midi !

Edward gémit en se laissant retomber sur son grand fauteuil avec une main sur le front

- J'ai une boîte à faire tourner !

- Tu connais maman, elle s'inquiète pour toi, mais bon c'est pas grave, je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu reste enfermé ici jour et nuit maintenant ! déclara Emmet en se tournant vers Bella avec un sourire

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'Edward lui devenait blanc comme un lingue.

Emmet lui s'avança vers Bella en lui tendant la main.

- Emmet Masen, enchanté !

Bella serra sa grosse paluche en grenouillant son non

- Bella ? C'est mignon !

- Merci

Edward soupira et se leva pour se mettre entre eux

- Isabella, je vous présente mon frère bien que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait une erreur à la maternité !

Bella esquissa un sourire

- Emmet, je te présente Isabella, une nouvelle assistante, elle vient d'arriver.

Emmet se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire voulant dire « Je vais dire une énorme connerie mais je m'en fous je le fais quant même »

- Une assistante hein ? Et elle assiste qui ?

Edward le fusilla du regard et Emmet partit s'asseoir dans un grand éclat de rire

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Bella avec un petit sourire

- Excusez le, dans son garage il peut faire les blagues qu'il veut ses voitures ne peuvent pas se plaindre.

Bella répondit à son sourire

- C'est rien, il a l'air gentil, je vais retourner travailler

- D'accord

Elle ouvrit la porte mais pour la deuxième fois il l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Emmet qui pianotait sur son téléphone puis croisa les yeux de son patron.

- Il faut que je vous parle, ce soir ?

- Non, je préfère demain.

- D'accord, au bar l'Elborado, a 20h00 ?

- D'accord.

Bella sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière et courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes ou elle s'enferma dans une cabine.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et souffla profondément, que venait-il de se passer ? Par ce que cette fois il s'était belle et bien passé quelque chose !

« Tu viens de décrocher un rendez-vous avec ton patron ! »

_Il faut que je vous parle !_

Merde cette fois c'était sur elle allait se faire virer !

« Je ne pense pas non ! »

Arggggg ! Elle aurait du rester a Fork avec Jasper et son père, au moins la bas elle n'avait pas tous ses soucis.

« Pour sur ! C'est pas à Fork que tu risquais de tomber sur un Edward Masen ! »

En parlant de Fork, devait appeler Jasper pour lui dire de venir !

Et Alice pour la supplier de laisser Jaz dormir a l'appart !

Et elle allait devoir trouver une tenue pour le lendemain soir !

Malgré elle, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, cette nouvelle vie commençant sur les chapeaux de roues lui plaisait de plus en plus !

* * *

_Voila ! Alors ? je sais que le lemon avance pas super vite mais je veut faire monter la "pression" lol !_

_Bisous _

_N'oubliez pas mes reviews !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra, Je cherche toujours une Bêta vous savez. _

_Bisous, bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Et Edward dans tout ça ?

Edward referma la porte, il pouvait encore sentir le sillage de son odeur dans la pièce, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, entendre le son de sa respiration erratique.

- J'ai interrompus quelque chose peut-être

Edward se tourna vers Emmet qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! déclara Edward en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau

Emmet sourit de plus belle

- Je te connais par cœur Edward, alors ? Bella c'est ça ?

Edward soupira, il en avait plus qu'assez que sa famille s'occupe de ses affaires de cœur, il voulait juste être tranquille !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda t-il une dernière fois

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait pas plus d'information, Emmet soupira et renversa sa tête en arrière.

- Va voir maman, elle m'appel tous les jours pour me demander ce que tu fais !

Edward grimaça, c'était bien sa mère de s'inquiétait pour rien ! Bon ok elle avait eu des raisons d'avoir peur quant Edward était adolescent mais tout ça c'était derrière lui maintenant ! Elle n'avait plus à le surveiller comme si il avait 16 ans !

- Je vais l'appeler

- Merci

Son frère se leva et parcouru la pièce du regard, Edward le regarda faire en attendant le moment ou il voudrait bien s'en aller.

- C'est un peu sinistre comme endroit ! Lâcha enfin Emmet

- Ce sont des bureaux d'entreprises, tu veux quoi ? Que je fasse installer un solarium ?

- Oula ! T'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui ! T'es en pétard par ce que je t'ais empêché d'aller plus loin avec ta petite assistante.

Edward sentit une rage intense l'envahir et avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce que son corps faisait, il se leva brusquement pour coller son frère contre le mur, il planta ses yeux dans ceux du colosse et siffla entre ses dents.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Et puis dégage d'ici !

- T'as envie de me frapper hein ?

Emmet avait un petit sourire en coin, Edward réfréna la vague de violence qui le submergeait et le relâcha.

- Casses-toi !

Emmet arrangea son pull et se tourna vers lui avec un regard indéfinissable.

- Fais attention Edward

Puis il partit.

Edward ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il avait une fureur envie de frapper quelqu'un, de massacrer n'importe quoi ou même de hurler des injures a faire pâlir même le diable !

Mais il était dans sa foutue entreprise alors il devait se contrôler et expulser sa colère d'une autre façon.

Il avait envie de voir Bella !

Il voulait voir son beau visage, ses yeux profond et sa petite bouche gourmande

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une putain d'employée ! Le sort s'acharnait contre lui !

Quant il l'avait rattrapée au vol, ce premier matin, il avait presque crut rêver tant elle ressemblait a un ange avec ses cheveux ondulaient et son regard de biche. Quant il avait posé les mains sur elle, leurs chaleurs s'étaient mélangées et il s'était sentit transporter dans un autre monde ou rien d'autre n'existait que la douceur et la tendresse.

Evidement Rosalie avait tout foutu en l'air et il avait dut partir sans même pouvoir lui parler.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette jeune femme pouvait être la nouvelle assistante engagée par Black !

Quant l'Indien l'avait présentée, il avait tour de suite su que sa vie allait redevenir un enfer.

Il connaissait bien cette sensation, ne plus penser a rien d'autre, trembler, rêver, épier, l'objet de la convoitise et il ne voulait plus ressentir ça !

Après le premier midi, Edward était convaincu qu'il devait rester éloigné d'elle.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait passé les deux dernières semaines cloîtrées dans son bureau. Pour l'éviter. Et ça avait marché, il avait pu travailler sans trop penser à la présence de la jeune femme derrière la vitre.

Sauf aujourd'hui !

Non, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de la voir, lui parler.

Et il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus alors qu'elle allait sortir, sa peau, son odeur, sa voix, la façon dont la lumière brillait dans ses cheveux, tout ça avait eu raison de lui et il ne savait pas jusqu'ou il serait allé si Emmet n'était pas arrivé.

Edward soupira, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur la ville et regarda les gens passer dans la rue pendant un moment.

Quant il était enfant, Edward s'amusait toujours a imaginer ce tout ces gens allaient faire, il pouvait rester des heures a regarder les allées et venues des passants.

Il imaginait que tel homme avec son attaché case était en réalité un espion Espagnol en mission secrète, que la mère de famille ramenant ses deux enfants de l'école se levait la nuit pour écrire des romans policiers, que la petite fille qui passait en chantant était un ange envoyé sur terre pour tester la bonté des gens et les récompenser d'un sourire.

Edward secoua la tête et ferma la fenêtre, penser a tout ça ne faisait qu'accroître son vague a l'âme, il préférait se plonger dans le travail.

Il ouvrit un dossier qui lui tenant particulièrement a cœur, il s'agissait de réaliser un événement pour une campagne de publicité sur le don d'organe.

Cette affaire lui avait était confiée depuis un mois déjà mais il séchait lamentablement à trouver une idée, son esprit restait sec comme un champs de blé dans le désert.

Les yeux de Bella lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il eu un petit sourire avant de se mettre a griffonner sur son carnet.

Sur les coups de 19h00, Edward se força à arrêter, il éteignit son ordinateur et mit tout ses papiers dans son attaché-case avant de se lever.

En sortant de son bureau, il croisa Jacob Black qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer chez lui.

- Oh Bonsoir Monsieur Masen !

Edward retint une grimace, il n'avait jamais pu accrocher avec Black ! Quelque chose chez cet homme lui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure ! S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait viré depuis longtemps mais Aro avait insisté sur le fait que Black devait rester dans la société.

- Alors Edward supportait !

- Bonsoir Monsieur Black

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'ascenseur et attendirent en silence que celle-ci arrive.

- Alors ? Que pensez vous de Bella ?

Le jeune homme resta impassible malgré le feu que ce simple prénom déclanchait en lui.

- Elle a l'air très compétente, elle a déjà sauvée le job de Monsieur Newton !

Jacob eu un petit sourire

- Je me dis chaque jour que nous avons eu raison de l'engager, de plus elle fait une vitrine de charme à l'entreprise !

Edward serra les poings, il savait bien que Black était un coureur de jupon mais il avait espéré qu'il ne jetterait pas son dévolu sur Bella.

- Certes !

Le silence revint mais la tension était palpable, n'en pouvant plus, Edward déclara.

- Fichu ascenseur ! Je prends les escaliers !

Il laissa donc Black planté comme un con devant les portes en métal !

Quant il poussa enfin la porte de son appartement de l'Uper East Side, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, il rangea soigneusement ses affaires et alla pendre son manteau dans le placard.

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se débarrassa de sa cravate et de ses chaussures. Il était si fatigué qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain passa rapidement pour Edward qui avait des rendez-vous professionnel à l'extérieur toute la journée.

Quant le soir arriva, il mit un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume. Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues, Edward regardait les couples se presser pour allait dîner, au cinéma ou même se promener en amoureux, il y avait des familles aussi, des enfants emmitouflés dans leurs manteau et leurs écharpes tenant fermement la main de leurs parents.

Le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur, il avait toujours rêvé fonder une famille malheureusement, il savait aujourd'hui que c'était impossible. Pas avec cette chose qui courait dans son sang !

Il arriva enfin au bar « L'eldorado » dont il était un habitué et se dirigea directement vers une table prés de la fenêtre.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda une serveuse avec un petit sourire

- Je voudrais un café noir s'il vous plaît

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée mais nota tout de même la commande avant de s'en aller.

Edward regarda la pendule accrochée au plafond, il était un peu moins de 20h00, il souffla et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire à Bella.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de dire ça, Edward le savait !

Il en était la de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit, elle avait lâchée ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade ondulée sur ses épaules. Il la vit chercher du regard jusqu'à l'apercevoir, son visage d'ange se fendit alors en un petite sourire pendant qu'elle le rejoignait en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau.

Edward voulu se lever pour l'aider mais il resta figé quant il vit qu'elle portait une robe bleu électrique avec un décolleté juste assez prononcé pour apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

- J'ai encore faillit me perdre ! Rigola la jeune femme en s'asseyant face a lui.

- Désolé, j'oubli que vous n'êtes pas de New York.

- Tout va bien, je n'avais encore visité cette partie de la ville

La serveuse réapparut a coté d'eux et posa la tasse face a Edward

- Votre café Monsieur

Puis elle se tourna vers Bella avec ce même sourire

- Désirez vous quelque chose Mademoiselle ?

- Je vais prendre une tequila s'il vous plaît

La serveuse repartit et Edward souffla un peu pour se donner du courage.

- Mlle Swan, je vous ais invité ici car je dois vous demandez un service

Bella écarquilla les yeux

- Un service ?

- Oui

La serveuse déposa le verre de Bella

- Je vous écoute

- J'ai besoin que …..

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, une boule s'était formée dans sa trachée pour l'empêcher de parler, il baissa les yeux et souffla encore un peu.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Bella s'était légèrement penché vers lui, ses beaux yeux le regardaient avec tendresse, sa délicate main posée juste a coté de la sienne sur la table et sa douce poitrine encore plus ouverte a lui.

Une putain de torture ! Voila ce qu'il vivait !

Il releva les yeux vers elle et plongea dans cet océan chocolat et se lança

- J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à me tenir loin de vous !

Aussitôt, il la vit pâlir encore plus et une vague de peine envahit ses yeux.

Edward se détesta pour le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire, il la vit essayer de parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Voulez vous manger quelque chose ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de la serveuse, il se tourna vers elle.

- Non !

Un peu refroidit, la jeune femme perdit son sourire et s'en alla

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

La voix de Bella était a peine audible, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux baissaient sur son verre, les bras croisés sur son torse comme pour se réchauffer elle ressemblait à une petite fille fragile.

Il était un putain de connard !

- Non

Elle lui fit un regard prouvant qu'elle ne le croyait pas

- Je vous jure Isabella, cela n'a rien à voir avoir vous, c'est complètement ma faute

- Alors pourquoi ?

Edward souffla encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer tout ce qui le tourmentait, pas ici, pas ce soir, pas comme ça.

Plus tard peut-être si elle acceptait toujours de remettre les pieds a la société après ce soir.

Leur regard s'accrocha encore une fois et il essaya de faire passer dans cet échange tous les sentiments de son cœur.

- D'accord

Elle avait presque murmurait

- D'accord ?

Elle se leva brusquement, but son verre d'un trait, mit son manteau et son écharpe en vitesse avant de se tourner a nouveau vers lui.

- Comptez sur moi pour rester loin de vous Monsieur Masen !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du bar

Edward mit son front sur la table dans un gémissement.

* * *

_Je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer mouha ha ha ! _

_A plus ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf ET corrigé ! hahaha ! Grace a ma nouvelle Bêta readeuse ! J'ai nommée Ffi72 ! Merci a elle de m'avoir donné un peu de son temps._

_Je tiens aussi a tous vous remerciez pour ces messages d'encouragement, j'adore lire vos __reviews, je ne répond pas personnellement car la fic me prend déjà beaucoup de temps mais je vous assure que je les regarde souvent alors continuez s'il vous plait ^^_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand Bella retrouve son meilleur ami et Alice l'homme de sa vie !

Bella avait le visage baigné de larmes, elle marchait comme un automate dans la rue alors qu'un vent glacial venait de se lever sur la ville.

Elle s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup là !

Elle était furieuse… Furieuse d'y avoir cru, d'avoir espéré quelque chose, et dire qu'elle s'était même offert cette robe hors de prix pour l'occasion ! Elle était vraiment la reine des connes !

Edward Masen était donc lui aussi à mettre dans la catégorie des salauds ! Soit ! elle s'en fichait, de tout façon, elle l'oublierait vite. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassés, alors elle n'aurait pas de mal à oublier ce petit béguin de midinette.

Elle était à New York, bordel !

Etant donné les statistiques rapportées par son magasine féminin mensuel, il y avait au moins 1 mec bien par bar et New York ayant une quantité impressionnante de bars au mètre carré, elle n'avait qu'à passer la nuit à s'enfiler tequila sur tequila jusqu'à trouver celui qui lui ferait oublier le sourire et les yeux de son patron.

Ok ! Elle était peut-être un peu dure avec lui, mais après tout il ne lui avait jamais rien promis et de toute façon, elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines...

Saleté d'homme ! Il lui donnait mal à la tête à se triturer les méninges comme ça ! Elle allait peut-être se mettre aux filles, peut-être qu'Alice serait d'accord pour tenter l'expérience avec elle ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Bella monta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement

Elle se figea devant la porte.

Des bruits.

Une conversation, des rires, celui d'Alice, la voix d'un homme.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte pour voir sa colocataire et son meilleur ami assis sur le canapé et riant aux éclats.

- Bonsoir !

Les deux nouveaux amis se retournèrent vers elle et Jasper bondit de sa place pour courir l'enlacer.

- Bella !

Il la serra dans ses bras un long moment et elle se laissa réconforter par cette présence familière.

Il se dégagea enfin et la regarda, fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

- Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

Bella eu une vague de sueur froide, elle avait oublié à quel point Jasper pouvait bien la connaître.

- N….Non ! L…..Le vent dehors pique les yeux !

Il lui jeta un regard disant clairement qu'il ne gobait pas ce bobard mais elle préféra éviter le sujet et lui demanda :

- Tu ne devais pas arriver que demain ?

Alice qui les avait rejoint lui expliqua :

- Il y a une grève des contrôleurs aériens demain, donc il a pris un vol plus tôt.

Bella et Jasper se tournèrent vers Alice qui arborait le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle pouvait.

- Voila ! Approuva Jasper !

Bella sourit.

- Apparemment, il n'y a plus besoin de faire les présentations !

Jasper rougit un peu tandis qu'Alice éclatait de rire

- Je suis contente de te voir !

Elle le serra dans ses bras puis enleva son manteau pendant qu'Alice et Jasper reprenaient leur conversation.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre comment se déplie le canapé Jaz ? demanda Bella

- Merci, mais Alice m'a déjà montr…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il la vit, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Bella regarda sa robe d'un air triste alors qu'Alice foudroyait Jasper du regard.

- Désolé Bella tu es superbe, c'est juste que si Charlie te voyait maintenant, il en ferait une attaque le pauvre !

Bella sourit

- Qui est Charlie ?

- Son père ! Shérif de Fork ! Je peux prendre une photo Bella ?

- NON !

- Aller s'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîît !

- Non ! Et puis pour quoi faire d'abord ?

- Pour lui envoyer, tiens !

- Quoi ? T'es malade ! Il serait bien capable de débarquer ici !

Jasper se mit à bouder et se renfrogna dans le canapé devant une Alice visiblement médusée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus fou qu'elle.

- Vraiment Bella, t'es qu'une méchante ! Bougonna le blond encore plus.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver son Jasper.

- Arrête de bouder cow-boy ! Déclara Alice, je propose une sortie !

Jasper se releva avec un grand sourire, visiblement la robe de Bella était déjà oubliée.

- Il y a un bar très sympa dans la rue …

- NON ! L'interrompit Bella en lançant un regard assassin à sa colocataire.

- Non quoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller là-bas ? Demanda Jasper

Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure

- Disons juste que la dernière fois que Bella y est allée, elle a…

- Alice ! Si tu continue je te jure que je t'étrangle ! L'avertit la jeune femme

Alice se tut mais Jasper déclara

- Dis moi ! Je te protégerai !

Le petit lutin sautilla presque sur le canapé en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me protégeras ?

- Bien sûr !

- Même la nuit ?

Jasper avala bruyamment alors que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard à faire fondre l'Iceberg du Titanic en 30 secondes.

- Héééééé ! Interpella Bella écoeurée d'assister en direct à un film romantique.

Alice se tourna vers elle, mécontente d'être interrompue à ce moment et Bella vit un petit sourire de revanche apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers le blond.

- Elle a chanté Waka Waka bourrée SUR le comptoir !

- TU AS QUOI ? Hurla Jasper.

Bella gémit en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Alice lui lança un petit sourire de victoire alors que Jasper riait si fort qu'il se mit à pleurer de rire.

- OOOOOOHHHH M…..M…Merde ! B….B….Bella !

- Ça va, hein ! C'était pour fêter mon arrivée !

Jasper, enfin calmé, se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je suis tellement content que tu te lâches enfin !

Puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il lança avec un grand sourire :

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Je veux le voir ce bar moi !

Alice sauta sur ses pieds en sautillant et Bella remarqua alors qu'elle portait une robe blanche en soie qui brillait à chacun de ses mouvements. Etrange… quand elle avait quitté l'appartement, Bella était certaine de l'avoir vu porter un jeans !

- Je suis prête ! Déclara le lutin.

- Sans moi ! Soupira Bella

- Jasper se tourna vers elle

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Je suis épuisée Jaz

Alice sourit gentiment à Bella avant de demander :

- Ta réunion de travail était si horrible ?

Bella se raidit, repenser aux paroles d'Edward lui donnait envie de pleurer.

- On peut dire ça...

- C'est toujours comme ça les réunions ! Se plaignit Alice

- Tu va au travail habillée comme ça ? S'étonna Jasper

Bella détourna le regard et se leva.

- Bon amusez vous bien les amis, moi je vais me coucher !

Et elle les laissa plantés au milieu de la pièce.

Ce soir là, elle mit un temps fou à trouver le sommeil, elle repassa en boucle tout les moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec Edward sans jamais réussir à comprendre son comportement. Même en retournant les choses dans tout les sens, elle ne réussissait pas à saisir...

Le lendemain matin, Bella, incapable de rester à se retourner dans son lit une seconde de plus se leva en silence, enfila un vieux jeans et un sweat avant de mettre ses vieilles baskets et sortit de l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Jasper qui dormait sur le canapé.

Il était 9h00 du matin mais comme on le disait, New york ne dormant jamais, il y avait déjà une petite agitation dans les rues ; on pouvait ainsi voir des émigrés et des catholiques pratiquant dans leurs beaux costumes se pressant pour aller à la messe, des gérants de boutique ouvrant leur rideaux de fer, les marchands de journaux ambulants étaient déjà là, eux aussi. Bella trouva deux dollars dans sa poche et acheta un beignet qu'elle manga tout en se promenant.

Dans le Queens, on pouvait trouver un nombre gigantesque de cinémas ; Bella n'en croyais pas ses yeux, peu importe le film que vous désiriez voir, il y avait forcément un cinéma qui le passait !

Dieu que Fork lui paraissait loin, comment deux villes si opposées pouvaient t-elle exister dans le même pays ?

Elle s'arrêta dans un grand parc dont elle ignorait le nom et regarda un moment les coureurs du dimanche matin suer à grosses gouttes avec un sourire. Elle les encouragea mentalement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers son patron. La nuit aidant, sa colère s'était un peu atténuée mais elle restait toujours frustrée de ne pas avoir eu d'explication.

_« C'est entièrement ma faute » _

Qu'est ce qui était de sa faute ?

_« J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à me tenir loin de vous »_

Besoin ! Pas envie ! Cela pouvait sous entendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si il avait pu l'éviter

_« Aidez-moi ! »_ Donc il y avait une part de lui qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser s'éloigner

Dans un sens, Bella était persuadée d'avoir les cartes en main dans ce jeu. Certes, il détenait un secret, secret qui apparemment le rongeait au point de ne pas se lier aux autres et surtout à elle !

Cependant, Bella était certaine de pouvoir le pousser à se livrer, elle avait bien vu cette douleur dans ses yeux la veille : il résistait contre lui-même.

Pendant que Bella réfléchissait dans ce parc, pas une seule fois son esprit ne se fit la remarque que penser ainsi à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui de plus était son patron était un peu étrange.

Enfin, elle verrait bien demain !

Oui, car Demain c'était lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui commençait.

Et puis, elle lui avait promis de l'aider

Alors, elle allait l'aider et ne pas s'approcher de lui...

Même si son cœur et son corps lui disaient le contraire, elle allait écouter sa tête pour cette fois.

La balade continua et Bella flâna encore un long moment dans les rues de cette ville si hétéroclite, elle se remplit d'images, de parfums, de sensations.

Dieu que cette ville était belle !

Les rêves d'enfants sont parfois plus forts que la réalité et c'est pour cela que beaucoup hésitent à les réaliser… après tout, on n'aime jamais être déçu !

Le rêve d'enfance de la jeune femme, c'était cette ville et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait comme poussée par une force invisible, elle sentait son esprit s'ouvrir, elle ne réfrénait plus ses envies, elle laissait libre court à son imagination et à son désir de liberté.

Peu a peu, elle sentait ses barrières s'abaisser pour enfin laisser la vraie Isabella Swan sortir à la lumière du jour.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle brisait enfin ses chaînes qu'elle pensait pouvoir aider Edward à faire de même avec les siennes.

Bella n'était pas vraiment croyante, ses opinions politiques étaient plutôt banales, elle ne défendait aucune cause tout en les défendant toutes à la fois.

Non, Bella n'était pas une militante...

Enfin… pas jusqu'à Edward Masen !

Chaque fois qu'elle se prenait à penser à lui, une force incommensurable prenait place dans son estomac et elle en avait presque la tête qui tournait.

Cette force, elle l'avait depuis le jour ou il l'avait rattrapée au vol alors qu'elle allait tomber.

C'était la seule fois où il l'avait regardé sans barrière.

La seule fois où il avait été libre de ses sentiments !

Bella secoua la tête, une fois de plus elle avait laissé son esprit dériver.

Elle rentra à l'appartement et sourit en voyant Alice et Jasper attablés dans la cuisine. Bella ne voyait pas Jaz car il était de dos mais elle pouvait voir le sourire et le regard de sa colocataire qui semblait absorbée par ce que Jasper lui racontait.

- Bonjour !

Les deux compères la regardèrent.

- Hé ! On te croyait couchée

- Je suis allée me balader, je pourrais marcher dans cette ville pendant des jours !

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la troisième chaise et prit un croissant.

De toute façon, elle pouvait bien prendre du poids puisque Edward ne voulait plus s'approcher d'elle !

- Alors, c'était comment hier ?

- Hé bien je ne me suis pas retrouvé à faire un lap-dance sur le comptoir moi ! Plaisanta Jasper

- C'était pas un lap-dance !

- On n'est pas restés longtemps de toute façon...

- Ha bon ?

- Nan, Alice m'a emmené voir les hauteurs de la ville pour la voir toute illuminée

Bella coula un regard à Alice qui semblait gênée.

- Ha ouiiii ?

- Ouais c'était magnifique ! se rappela le blond dans un sourire.

- Hé ba y'en a qui ont de la chance !

Alice tira la langue à Bella qui éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il se passait visiblement quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires à elle.

Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec les siennes et vu comment elle se débrouillait, il valait mieux qu'elle n'intervienne pas, à moins de vouloir tout foirer !

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Bella

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et couru comme une furie dans sa chambre.

Bella lança un regard à Jasper qui haussa les épaules.

- Une activité typiquement américaine ! Déclara Alice en revenant avec à la main trois battes de baseball.

Bella se figea. Avec son éternelle maladresse, elle n'avait jamais été copine avec le sport. Elle entendit Jasper se mettre à pouffer.

- Quoi ? demanda Alice

- Rien ! Se précipita de dire Bella

- On va se marrer ! Sourit Jasper

Voila une belle journée entre amis qui s'annonçait.

En voyant ses amis autour d'elle, Bella souhaita qu'Edward lui aussi passe une bonne journée.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, a plus pour le prochain chapitre et nécessitez surtout pas a laisser un petit commentaire _

_Bisous _


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Il fait froid chez vous ? plus pour longtemps avec ce chapitre ! on oublie pas de dire un grand merci a fifi072 pour ça correction (malgré quelques jours agités) _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Bella essaye de tenir ses résolutions

C'est avec un noeud à l'estomac que Bella rejoignit son bureau ce lundi matin. Il était 8h15, mais il y avait déjà de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de son patron, dont les volets étaient maintenant fermés en permanence.

La jeune femme respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, que cette simple constatation avait réussit à emballer, puis enleva son manteau pour s'installer devant son ordinateur.

Bella aimait ce moment de la journée ; l'open space était encore calme, l'air respirable et les téléphones n'avaient pas encore commencé à sonner toutes les 30 secondes.

Elle ouvrit ses mails et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait enfin reçu les devis de l'estrade qui verrait défiler les mannequins lors du gala. La marque de parfums se consacrant uniquement aux hommes, elle décida de choisir une couleur plutôt sombre et masculine. De plus, elle précisa bien qu'il devrait y avoir sur la scène des minis présentoirs pour que chacun puisse recevoir un flacon de parfum.

Elle travailla sans s'arrêter et sans se rendre compte que les bureaux se remplissaient petit à petit. Sur les coups de 10h00 son téléphone de bureau sonna :

- Isabella Swan !

- Wouhaaa ! C'est trop la classe quant tu dis ça !

La jeune femme sourit, Jasper était vraiment unique !

- Alors comment c'est passé ton essai ?

- Super ! Paul et Qu'il, les deux membres du groupe sont géniaux en plus ils sont juste à tomber par terre musicalement, je crois qu'il m'ont bien aimé.

Bella sourit encore plus, c'était bien du Jasper de ne pas avoir confiance en lui en ce qui concernait la musique.

- Je suis certaine que t'as tout déchiré !

- On verra, il me reste du temps et comme ni toi ni Alice n'êtes disponibles, je vais aller me ballader.

- Bonne idée, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

- Merci, tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?

- Ok, je vais appeler Alice pour voir si elle veux venir.

- Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà invitée !

Bella sourit davantage :

- Ha oui ?

- Ouais, je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est un peu folle.

Bella secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas rêvé l'attirance de ses deux amis apparemment.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Jaz

- À tout à l'heure !

Bella raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres et continua son travail jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation étrange la dérange, comme si un regard était posé sur elle avec insistance… elle regarda autour d'elle, mais tout le monde semblait occupé.

Elle se concentra, mais bientôt elle sentit à nouveau cette sensation ; son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, des frissons la parcouraient de part en part : ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Elle avait peur de lever les yeux vers son bureau… elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à agir normalement jusqu'à maintenant, alors elle n'allait quant même pas tout gâcher ! Et puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle resterait loin de lui alors elle n'allait pas céder, même si la brûlure sur son cou se faisait de plus en plus présente au point qu'elle en suffoquait presque.

Si seulement elle avait pu penser à autre chose !

- Bonjour Bella !

Bella sourit en levant la tête vers Jacob qui, tout comme Rosalie était devenu un ami. Bella aimait son coté blagueur et sa légèreté enfantine, avec lui tout était simple !

- Hé Jake ! Alors, ce week-end ?

- Pas mal et toi ?

Mis à part le rejet d'Edward qui m'a chamboulée, tout va bien !

- Super !

- Cool, dis… je suis venu voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?

Bella lui lança un regard d'excuse

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce midi.

- Ho !

L'indien mit sa main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard avant de se tourner a nouveau vers elle d'un air timide :

- Dans ce cas… un dîner, alors ?

Bella resta surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'image d'Edward s'imposait à son esprit, elle avait l'impression de le trahir.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas : Edward l'avait repoussée, il ne voulait pas d'elle ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se priver d'une sortie avec un homme gentil, beau et qui LUI voulait d'elle !

Alors, pourquoi son cœur se tordait–il de douleur rien qu'à cette pensée ?

- Bella ? Appela Jacob

La jeune femme soupira, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser il était si mignon avec son regard de chien battu !

- Écoute, je vais y réfléchir Jake.

- Quand une femme dit ça, c'est souvent pour ne pas dire non tout de suite, dit-il.

Bella lui sourit :

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme Jacob, je te jure que je vais y réfléchir !

Il lui lança un long regard sous lequel elle se sentit fondre sous la chaleur de ses yeux noirs. Jacob ne cachait pas ses sentiments et elle aimait bien ça.

Finalement, il abdiqua dans un sourire.

- D'accord, je te crois.

- Merci, Jake !

- Mais n'oublie pas, tu m'as fait une promesse ! dit-il en continuant à la regarder intensément.

Bella rougit, elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir les avances d'hommes comme Jacob, les avances d'aucun homme d'ailleurs ! À Fork, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami, Eric Yorkie et ils se connaissaient depuis toujours alors pour ce qui était du jeu de la séduction, elle était plus que débutante.

- Tu sais je pense que tu n'est pas humaine ! Lâcha Jacob.

Elle le regarda étonnée

- Bah oui ! Je viens de te faire le regard qui tue ! Normalement personne ne résiste à ce regard-là mais toi rien !

Bella éclata de rire

- C'est pas drôle Bella !

- Moi, je trouve que si !

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quant il approcha de son visage.

- Je pourrais te faire rire encore plus si tu dînais avec moi, tu sais !

Son regard était si sérieux que Bella ne sut quoi répondre. Au moins, il était tenace le garçon !

« Et il a des arguments ! » se dit Bella en regardant ses bras musclés et sa bouche sensuelle.

Il avait une odeur agréable, un mélange d'épices et de bonbon au citron, une odeur profonde et chaude comme le soleil qui manquait cruellement à ce mois d'Octobre.

- T…tu… devrais re…..re…retourner travailler ! Bredouilla Bella.

Jacob sourit et la regarda encore un long moment avant de se relever, permettant ainsi à Bella de retrouver ses esprits.

- Au moins je ne te laisse pas indifférente ! Commenta Jacob avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau

Bella se laissa un peu retomber dans son siège en soufflant… Pourquoi tous les hommes de cette société ressemblaient-ils à des statues grecques ?

Une fois reprise, elle voulu se remettre à travailler, mais à peine avait-elle commencé à pianoter sur son ordinateur que la brûlure dans son cou reprit avec une puissance mille fois supérieure à la première fois. Son cœur se mit à faire des sauts périlleux dans sa cage thoracique, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour lui faire ressentir ça et cette personne était en train de la regarder !

Elle tenta d'ignorer le tourbillonnement de ses sens, le tremblement de ses doigts ou encore la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge mais ç'en était trop !

Elle arrêta brusquement d'écrire et leva son regard vers le bureau de son patron.

Il était furieux ! Et le mot était faible, ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit lui lançait des éclairs, son poing sur la vitre était serré tellement fort que même de sa place, Bella pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir, sa mâchoire semblait soudée et tout son corps était tendu.

Bella eu presque envie de pleurer tellement elle le trouva beau dans cette position.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Bella eu l'impression que tout le sang de son corps se mettait à bouillir, plus rien autour d'elle n'existait à part cette paire de prunelles vertes ensorcelantes

_« Aidez moi à rester loin de vous ! »_

Ce fut le souvenir de cette phrase qui donna à Bella la force de briser le lien. Elle se leva et se précipita une nouvelle fois vers les toilettes, où elle se pencha contre l'évier en haletant.

Tout son corps tremblait… elle ouvrit le robinet et à l'aide d'un essuie main elle se passa un peu d'eau glacée dans le cou.

Elle gémit tellement la sensation était agréable puis s'adossa contre le mur. Comment réussissait-il à la mettre dans un état pareil d'un simple regard ? C'était de la folie ! Son corps semblait réagir comme un aimant rien qu'en sentant sa présence.

Bella commençait à avoir peur ; peur de l'endroit où cette chose allait les mener, ou plutôt de l'endroit où cela allait la mener, elle !

Même les toilettes étaient sinistres dans ces locaux !

Quant elle fut enfin calmée, Bella arrangea un peu son état, respira profondément et sortit des toilettes.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux ou trois pas dans le couloir qu'elle sentit qu'une main l'agrippait et l'entraînait dans un placard de fournitures.

Une main ferme se colla contre sa bouche, alors que l'assaillant la plaquait contre la porte qui se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Bella sentit alors une odeur de menthe et de bois qui se mélangeait à celle de la poussière ambiante l'envahir. Si son corps avait réagi quant Jake s'était approché d'elle, ce ne fut rien à côté du tremblement qui la secoua de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux bout des ongles de doigts de pied à cet instant.

Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait a peine conscience de l'homme qui la tenait ainsi, elle sentit un corps dur se frotter contre elle.

Sans aucun pouvoir de contrôle, son propre corps se colla à lui. Elle l'entendit gronder. Grisée par ce son, elle recommença et cette fois ce fut presque un feulement qu'il lui renvoya.

Bella n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, jamais rien au monde ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses et elle comprit subitement pourquoi cela pouvait rendre le monde fou !

La deuxième main de l'homme lui empoigna les cheveux pour l'obliger à renverser la tête en arrière.

Elle gémit dans sa main quant il passa ses lèvres dans son cou ; elle vibrait maintenant en continu alors que son corps ondulait contre celui de l'homme qui grognait de plus en plus fort.

N'y tenant plus, Bella plaqua ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher toujours plus d'elle.

Il délaissa finalement son cou pour se mettre à descendre dangereusement le long de sa gorge en la rendant dingue. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille et faillit s'évanouir en sentant sa virilité réveillée contre sa féminité. Il la soutint en libérant sa bouche et continua son exploration. Quand il mordilla un bout de chair sensible juste au niveau de la jugulaire, Bella ne put retenir un long gémissement.

- Edddddwwwwaaaarrrrddddd

Il se figea.

Bella avait le corps en feu, les sens à fleur de peau et le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Et lui était figé, ses mains la soutenant contre lui, le corps tendu comme un arc, elle sentait sa respiration erratique dans son cou.

Puis, lentement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mouvements, il la relâcha : d'abord une main, puis l'autre ; il lui mit une jambe par terre, puis l'autre et décrocha ses mains de son cou.

L'instant d'après, elle perdait sa chaleur… elle aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais ils se contentèrent de rester silencieux sans se voir. Bella pouvait l'entendre essayer de reprendre un souffle normal alors que le sien était toujours anarchique.

Bella se mit alors à chercher l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Ils clignèrent des yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Celui d'Edward était noir de désir, ses poings étaient à nouveau serrés le long de son corps, ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que si un ouragan était passé sur lui !

Il était d'une beauté a couper le souffle !

Sans prévenir, les jambes de Bella se mirent à trembler et elle chancela jusqu'à la porte.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle lui lança un regard noir, une colère sourde commençait à monter en elle et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous m'aidiez à rester loin de vous, Monsieur ! Déclara-t-elle encore essoufflée.

Elle vit ses mâchoires se serrer, il faisait un effort visiblement considérable pour se contrôler... mais se contrôler de quoi ?

Bella elle, complètement inconsciente d'avoir son patron en face d'elle continua à déverser sa colère.

- Alors, monsieur Masen ? Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à une explication ? Non, bien sur ! Le grand Edward Masen n'explique pas ! Il prend, il jette ! Ça l'amuse peut-être ! et bien laissez moi vous d…..

Elle n'eu pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin car elle fut de nouveau plaquée contre la porte avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle, les mains d'Edward bloquant les siennes au dessus de sa tête alors que leurs corps étaient à présent soudés l'un à l'autre.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger d'un millimètre, les yeux fous d'Edward dans les siens, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque, son sexe si dur qu'elle le sentait à travers son pantalon ! Tout cela l'excitait au delà du possible ! Pire, Elle adorait ça !

Edward respirait vite et fort, il semblait même souffrir physiquement.

- Je ! Ne ! M'amuse ! Pas !

Sa voix rauque comme l'enfer envoya des décharges électriques dans le corps de la jeune femme, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ! Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas ?

Elle bougea pour se dégager de son étreinte, mais il raffermit encore sa prise sur ses mains.

- Laissez-moi !

- Je ne m'amuse pas ! Répéta Edward alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours dangereusement proches.

La chaleur dans cette minuscule pièce était insoutenable, Bella n'en pouvait plus de respirer son odeur qui affolait ses sens.

- Vous êtes un incroyable salaud ! Lâcha Bella les dents serrées

- Vous ne me connaissez pas !

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- J'en sais assez d'un homme qui retient une femme contre lui de force alors qu'il l'a rejetée comme une merde !

Elle vit clairement le corps de l'homme vibrer à sa phrase et il la colla tellement fort contre la porte que le bois craqua sous la pression.

Il approcha son visage du sien et juste au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, la voix de Rosalie les appelant se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Edward soupira en fermant les yeux, alors que Bella sentit une larme de frustration couler le long de sa joue. Il posa son front sur le sien et libera les mains de la jeune femme qui vinrent directement se poser sur les larges épaules de l'homme.

Une fois encore, ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite... Bella pleurait, Edward soufflait en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

La voix agacée de Rosalie retentit à nouveau et Edward se dégagea de Bella sans la regarder.

- Elle va finir par venir ici si on ne sort pas.

Bella hocha la tête, effaça les traces de larmes sur ses joues, arrangea sa tenue et mit une main sur la poignée.

- Isabella ?

Elle interrompu son mouvement

- Je suis …

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en essayant de garder un air professionnel ; elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à son bureau pour ranger ses affaires.

Elle en avait assez de lui ! Assez qu'il lui fasse faire les montagnes russes émotionnelles !

Cette fois c'était décidé, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire ! Non ! De simples relations patron/employée voilà ce qu'ils allaient avoir !

Elle attrapa son manteau et l'enfila.

Jasper et Alice l'attendaient en bas de son immeuble et quand elle les aperçut, Bella eu envie de se jeter dans leurs bras.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur Bella ! S'écria le petit lutin

- C'est par ce que j'ai faim ! Mentit la jeune brune.

Elle allait finir par devenir championne olympique du mensonge à ce rythme !

- Houla ! Bella et la nourriture ! Toute une histoire ! Rigola Jasper en entraînant les deux jeunes femmes par le bras.

* * *

_Voila ! n'oubliez pas que les auteurs n'ont que les reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Alors ruez vous sur votre clavier (moi j'ai bien écris + de 2000 mots pour ce chapitre ^_^) _

_Bisousssssssssssssssss ! bonne soirée _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! bon je sais que le délais est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais fête de la musique oblige ^^. Merci a Fifi pour sa correction et ses avisés _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Bella reçoit des fleurs

Les jours passaient à une vitesse tellement ahurissante que Bella aurait bien aimé rallonger les journées de plusieurs heures ! C'était bien simple, elle passait son temps au téléphone, en rendez-vous ou encore à écrire des mails pour régler ce fichu défilé !

À croire que les autres membres du groupe n'avaient rien fait avant son arrivée ! En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi… Lors du choix des mannequins avec le patron de la marque de parfums, elle s'était permis de lui faire quelques commentaires et résultat : l'homme avait été tellement séduit qu'il l'avait chargée de faire tous les changements qu'elle voulait !

Elle se retrouvait donc à devoir courir à droite et à gauche pour chercher tel poster ou encore telle étoffe pour habiller les tables du dîner.

Et James pendant ce temps-là ? Il était bien trop occupé à faire le beau devant Victoria pour penser à faire son travail !

Jessica elle, était pendue au téléphone toute la journée avec son prétendu traiteur… Hé bien a ce train la ils allaient avoir toute la bouffe de France ce soir là !

Non, vraiment, Bella n'était pas aidée ! À part peut-être par Mike qui, en plus d'avoir fait engager Jasper, se portait toujours volontaire pour l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui (et pour elle), il n'avait pas plus de trois neurones en état de fonctionner dans le crâne, alors la liste des tâches que Bella pouvait lui confier était limitée.

C'était à se demander comment Edward réussissait à faire fonctionner une entreprise avec une telle bande de bras cassés !

Edward, tiens ! Depuis leur dérapage, il n'était même plus réapparu au bureau, ce qui expliquait en partie le comportement des autres membres du groupe, mais aussi de Rosalie qui aboyait contre tout le monde, maudissant son beau-frère de prendre des vacances pile au moment où trois événements devaient avoir lieu en même temps.

Bref, le bateau prenait l'eau et Bella essayait d'écoper comme elle pouvait...

Vendredi matin, une semaine exactement avant le gala, Bella avait juste eu le temps d'attraper un beignet que lui lançait Jasper avant de s'installer au volant de son nouveau camion. Elle l'avait achetée cash à un adolescent la semaine d'avant ; il était vieux et rouillé, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien s'offrir d'autre pour le moment.

D'un côté, cette nouvelle charge de travail arrangeait bien la jeune femme car plus elle s'agitait ainsi, moins elle pensait à ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et son patron.

Sauf la nuit !

Elle rêvait de lui, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de sa voix, de son corps ou même de ses mains… Chaque nuit, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce placard, la bouche d'Edward contre son cou et chaque fois elle imaginait de ce qu'il se serait produit si il n'avait pas tout stoppé d'un coup. Et chaque matin, elle se réveillait essoufflée, entortillée dans ses draps et ayant besoin d'une douche froide !

- Tout va bien Bella ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de Jasper. Étant donné qu'elle devait aller vérifier la salle pour le gala aujourd'hui, il était venu aussi pour voir si le groupe de musique aurait assez de place pour s'installer, et tout un tas d'autres choses auxquelles Bella ne connaissait rien.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Jasper aussi heureux que depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York : il s'entendait a merveille avec le groupe, ils avaient même déjà commencé à faire des compositions tous ensemble.

Au début, Bella s'était sentie un peu coupable de le délaisser ainsi, mais elle s'était vite rassurée en voyant qu'Alice ne lâchait presque plus le blondinet, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il vivait chez les deux femmes les plus canons de la ville !

- Bella ?

Elle sursauta encore. Décidément, ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure aujourd'hui ! Elle avait sûrement dû abuser un peu de la caféine ces derniers jours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans devant un magnifique hôtel particulier situé dans L'Uper West Side.

Jasper siffla

- Hé bé ! On dirait la mairie de Fork !

- Ouais, et dire que Rosalie m'a avoué que c'était le pire endroit où ils avaient fait un événement !

- On est tombé dans une ville de fous !

Elle était bien d'accord avec lui !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent vers le portier qui les regarda d'un air dubitatif. En même temps, Bella pouvait le comprendre : son vieux camion faisait tache dans le paysage et comme de plus n'avait plus le temps de penser à s'habiller, Bella portait un vieux jean's qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un pull blanc et des ballerines noires. Elle ignorait la raison de cette règle, mais chez SuperEvents les baskets étaient totalement interdites. Heureusement, son gros manteau en laine, en plus de la protéger du froid polaire la cachait un peu.

- Bonjour ! Déclarât-elle a l'homme en costume impeccable.

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Je suis Isabella Swan de « SuperEvents », j'ai été envoyée par mon employeur pour vérifier une salle de réception.

Le gardien prit un papier dans sa poche et le parcouru des yeux un moment.

- SuperEvents, Salle « Jules Vernes » au dernier étage.

Puis il s'écarta pour leur ouvrir la porte avec un sourire.

Bella et Jasper prirent un luxueux ascenseur jusqu'à la salle et quant la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, ils restèrent un moment côte à côte sur le seuil.

- Put.. Commença Jasper.

- Chutttt ! Chuchota Bella.

Elle s'approcha du milieu de la pièce. Elle comprenait mieux le nom de la salle à présent ! Il y avait des dorures, des bois délicatement sculptés et trois lustres en cristal tout le long du mur.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir assez de place avec le groupe !

Bella n'écoutait pas, elle se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres qui entourait la salle : on pouvait voir une partie de la ville s'étaler fièrement à perte de vue.

Bella imaginait déjà l'ambiance : l'estrade, les tables, la lumière tamisée, Jasper et son groupe jouant de la musique et bien sûr pour parfaire tout cela, des invités prestigieux triés sur le volet par la marque de parfums.

La jeune femme sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir, soudain le poids de ce projet s'abattit en masse sur son estomac. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Elle faisait ça pour la première fois ! Bon d'accord elle avait organisée quelques fêtes de village avec le comité des fêtes de Fork, mais maintenant elle ne jouait plus dans la même cour !

Jasper, lui, ne semblait pas s'embarrasser d'une pression excessive car il courait partout dans la salle, faisant des commentaires plus ou moins avisés. Elle aurait voulu air sa confiance, mais en cet instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était la peur !

- Ce n'est pas si mal finalement.

Bella se figea

Non !

Impossible !

Il était en vacances !

Elle entendit ses pas, son traître de cœur s'emballa comme un cheval fou.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et cette fois son cœur manqua in battement. Il avait l'air d'avoir était fait pour ce décor : grand, imposant, débordant de classe et de sex-appeal dans son costume noir.

Il se tenait simplement là ! À 10 mètres d'elle, le visage impassible comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Heureusement pour Bella, Jasper arriva rapidement vers eux et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour passer en mode professionnel.

- Monsieur Masen, je vous présente Jasper Hale, le batteur dont je vous ai parlé.

Edward braqua son regard sur le blond et lui tendit une main que Jasper sera avec sérieux.

- Donc c'est vous le sauveur de Mike !

Jasper sourit en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Bella. Elle le regarda, surprise par ce geste.

- Je préfère dire que je suis le sauveur de Bella !

Puis sans prévenir, il fit un long baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se figea de surprise.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il avait du trop respiré les vapeurs de musique ces derniers jours ! En plus… devant son patron ! Elle était complètement sous le choc.

Un silence de plomb s'était fait entre les deux hommes. Jasper gardait un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'Edward fixait d'un regard noir alternativement le jeune homme puis sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Bella se sentait mal à l'aise, il y avait visiblement quelque chose en train de se passer entre les deux hommes.

Les dents serrées, Edward déclara :

- Hé bien Mlle Swan en a de la chance d'avoir des amis prêts à faire autant de kilomètres pour elle !

Bella allait répliqua mais Jasper fut rapide comme l'éclair

- Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour elle !

Et la bataille de regards recommença… Bella qui commençait à bien connaître son patron savait qu'il était de plus en plus en colère. Elle décida donc de désamorcer la situation ; elle dégagea doucement le bras de Jasper qui se tourna vers elle dans un sourire en annonçant :

- Bon, je vais y aller ma belle ! Le groupe m'attend pour répéter !

Il se tourna vers Edward :

- Monsieur Masen, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer !

- De même !

Mais le regard que le jeune homme lui lança était lui clairement d'un avis différent !

Cette fois-ci, quand Jasper se pencha vers elle pour un nouveau bisou, elle fut plus rapide et esquiva. Jasper lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce en chantonnant.

Bella était sciée, elle n'en revenait pas du comportement de Jaz !

- Je vois que vous vous en sortez à merveille ! Commenta Edward en se mettant à arpenter la pièce.

Bella n'était pas certaine de comment elle devait prendre cette remarque, elle décida donc de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un commentaire positif.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Il lui tournait toujours le dos

- Jared Volturi m'a appelé cette semaine pour me dire que vous transformiez son gala en événement où tout New York se devait d'assister.

- Il me semblait que c'était le travail de notre entreprise ?

Il se retourna en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Mlle Swan. Le seul reproche que je pourrais vous faire portant sur les gens que vous choisissez pour vous entourer...

Bella plissa les yeux

- Etes vous en train de parler de Jasper ?

Edward serra les points et sa voix se fit plus froide

- Monsieur Hale est visiblement un… ami à vous ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit très approprié...

- PARDON ?! S'indigna Bella

- Hé bien oui, lorsque vous m'avez parlé de Monsieur Hale, vous aviez oublié de mentionner vos liens étroits avec lui.

Bella était stupéfaite, elle ne s'imaginait pas cela !

- Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème ! Jasper est très doué ! le groupe de Mike l'a adoré !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, seulement mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle ne fait pas partie de la politique de notre société !

- Vous avez repris la société de votre oncle ! ET ! Vous avez embauché votre belle-sœur !

Il serra les poings, l'air de chargea d'électricité et de tension.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Ok alors cette fois on y était : La fatigue s'ajoutant à l'attitude d'Edward, Bella était en colère !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait différent !

- Parce que moi, je suis le patron !

La jeune femme se retint de lui dire qu'elle en doutait fortement vu comment il laissait ses employés se comporter en son absence, mais elle se retint : elle avait bien vu où l'avait menée leur dernière dispute et elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement à revivre ça.

- D'accord ! Soupira t-elle en prenant sur elle. La prochaine fois, je n'engagerai pas un proche, vous êtes content ?

- Pas vraiment, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour finir les préparatifs

Bella prit sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge une fois de plus et répondit de sa voix la plus calme :

- Hé bien, je maîtrise la situation pour l'instant.

- Très bien !

Il y eu un nouveau silence durant lequel le jeune homme déambula dans la pièce en regardant partout. Bella en profita pour laisser ses yeux courir sur ses cheveux, ses bras, son dos, ses jambes sans oublier bien sûr ses magnifiques petites fesses musclées.

- Bon ! Je demanderai à tout le monde au bureau de se tenir prêt à vous aider vendredi, juste pour être sûr.

- Merci.

Bella se sentait mal, leur échange sonnait si faux qu'elle se serait crue dans une sit-com brésilienne ! Elle avait envie de vomir.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ! Répéta-t-elle comme un automate.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, mais ils ne bougèrent pas : Bella était toujours là où Jasper l'avait laissée, alors qu'Edward se tenait face à la fenêtre de laquelle elle avait admiré la vue.

- Je crois que je vais retourner travailler !

Elle sortit de la pièce avec le sentiment que cet échange entre eux s'était déroulé dans une brume diffuse, insaisissable.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme tout aussi étrange. Bella put régler tous les derniers détails du gala sans qu'aucun problème de plus pour la perturber, même Victoria et James s'étaient remis au travail.

Il était 18h00, Bella marchait dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble pour aller récupérer son camion quant elle entendit la voix de Jacob :

Elle se tourna, le jeune indien courait vers elle, un dossier à la main.

- Salut ! dit-il essoufflé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, Jake.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Je voulais juste te donner ça, c'est une copie de ton contrat de travail.

Elle prit le dossier en souriant alors qu'il passait une main dans son cou.

- Merci Jake et désolée de t'avoir fait courir !

Jake eu un sourire en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça, pour sûr ! On peut dire que je te cours après !

Bella rougit au sous-entendu, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Jacob ! Gronda t-elle gentiment.

- Oui, je sais tu réfléchis !

Il repartit en petite foulée avec un sourire.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, Jacob était si ouvert et avenant, que l'idée de dîner avec lui était de plus en plus plaisante.

A peine la jeune femme fut-elle arrivée à l'appartement qu'Alice se matérialisa devant elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

- Tu as reçu quelque chose !

Ok... Vu le visage de son amie, Bella se douta tout de suite que ce n'était pas le lot de factures habituel.

- Oui

Elle tenta se passer mais Alice se mit devant elle.

Bella fronça les sourcils

- Alice ?

- Ferme les yeux !

- Pourquoi ?

Bella sentait peu à peu l'angoisse la gagner

- Alleeeeez !

Fatiguée, Bella ferma les yeux, Alice la guida jusqu'au salon.

- Attends !

Elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait son manteau.

- Alice !

- Chutttt …. Ok, c'est bon !

Bella ouvrit les yeux et instantanément, son cœur s'arrêta de battre plusieurs secondes quand elle vit un gigantesque bouquet de roses bleu électrique. Elles étaient hautes et certaines avaient même gardé leurs épines.

Le cœur de la brune s'accéléra, le bouquet était d'une telle beauté que l'on avait du mal à en détacher son regard. La délicatesse des pétales tranchait avec la puissance de la couleur. Bella s'approcha : elles étaient encore entourées de tulle et de rubans. La jeune femme tourna un peu autour et aperçut une carte ; elle allait la prendre quant Alice l'interrompit :

- Il y en a 36 !

Bella se tourna vers son ami sans comprendre.

- Des roses ! Il y en a 36, comme quand on déclare sa flamme avec des roses rouges !

Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer. Quelque chose dans ce bouquet lui retournait l'estomac… Peut-être était-ce cette couleur ? Dans tous les cas, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battement de son cœur quant elle le regardait.

Délicatement, Bella tendit la main pour attraper la carte, tout en prenant garde à ne pas frôler les fleurs.

« Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire. E »

L'écriture était fine et délicate.

- Alors ? Demanda Alice.

Il lui fallait un mensonge et vite.

- C'est de la part de Charlie, pour s'excuser de son comportement avant mon départ.

Alice sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la signification des roses bleues n'est ce pas ?

La gorge de Bella se serra et elle fit non de la tête.

- La douleur d'une passion impossible !

* * *

_Voilaaaa ! une petite review pour la route ? Merci a tous et a la prochaine _


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou ! Voila le cahpitre 10 de ma fic, désolé pour l'attente mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui la !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Bisous _

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Edward veut bien faire les choses

La belle Volvo argentée s'arrêta en douceur, Edward prit un moment pour regarder la grande maison qui s'étalait devant lui et où il avait passé tant d'années de sa vie.

À chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, une douce mélancolie l'envahissait… Il y avait toujours les mêmes arbres dans le jardin, la vielle balançoire, aujourd'hui à l'abandon et qui semblait attendre patiemment le jour où elle verrait de nouveau les rires et les cris d'enfants la recouvrir, la cabane abritée dans un chêne centenaire et qui était si peu abîmée qu'un coup de peinture l'aurait fait passer pour une jeunette !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sortit de l'habitacle. Même le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier était familier.

Il entra sans frapper car il voulait faire une surprise, la maison était baignée d'un doux silence. Pas un silence macabre ou anxieux, non, c'était plus une sorte de sommeil paisible.

Le jeune homme passa une tête dans la cuisine : personne. Il tenta les autres pièces sans d'avantage de succès. Alors qu'il passait devant les escaliers, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme qui commença à monter les marches et peu à peu, une douce voix féminine se fit entendre sur celle de la musique, évidemment elle chantait l'amour ! Quoi d'autre ?

Edward avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, son sourire s'élargit à la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Esmée Masen était en train de peindre dans son atelier, elle chantait doucement tout en laissant son pinceau virevolter sur la toile.

Edward fit un bond dans son enfance, quant il pensait que sa mère était une fée aux pouvoirs magiques, il se souvenait être souvent venu l'espionner dans cette pièce ; plus que sa mère, c'était le sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait en voyant ses toiles dont il se rappelait.

Se sentant un peu voyeur d'être là à son insu, Edward décida de se dévoiler :

- Tu devrais faire American Idol !

La belle rousse sursauta en se tournant vers lui et un énorme sourire envahit son visage d'une croyable jeunesse.

Elle se précipita pour l'embrasser et le serrer fort dans ses bras.

- Edward !

Il lui rendit son étreinte plus timidement alors qu'elle se dégageait pour l'inspecter comme seul une mère peut le faire.

- Dieu Edward ! Tu as l'air épuisé !

Le jeune homme sourit :

- Je vais prendre des vacances, je te le jure.

Elle lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa promesse et enleva sa blouse couverte de peinture.

- Tu aurais du prévenir, ton père aurait changé sa garde et j'aurais préparé un gâteau au citron.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça maman...

- Quant même !

Ils descendirent à l'étage et prirent place sur la véranda.

- Tiens !

Edward prit la tasse de chocolat chaud que sa mère lui tendait et s'installa dans l'un des grands fauteuils coquille, alors que sa mère s'assit dans le rocking-chair. Elle commença la conversation :

- Alors dis-moi, comment va l'entreprise ?

- Bien, on est surchargés en ce moment.

- J'ai cru comprendre ! Je suis obligée de harceler Emmett pour enfin avoir le droit à une visite !

Edward retint un soupir, il l'aimait mais parfois elle était vraiment envahissante.

- Tu exagères, je t'appelle tous les jours.

- A peine bonjour et au revoir et tu raccroches ! Je n'appelle pas ça un coup de téléphone, on dirait que tu fais juste ça pour m'assurer que tu es vivant !

Elle avait un peu raison sur ce coup-là.

Voila pourquoi Edward était toujours réticent à l'idée de venir la voir ; bien sûr, il se sentait en paix dans cet endroit, mais en même temps il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 8 ans et devoir rendre des comptes.

- Je vais essayer de faire un effort

- Merci, sinon raconte m'en plus ! Comment ça va ta vie en dehors du travail ?

Edward se tendit, ça aussi c'était récurent ! Le rêve de sa mère était qu'il s'ouvre aux autres et qu'il accepte enfin de « laisser ses ailes se déployer » comme elle appelait ça.

En temps normal, il s'en serait sorti comme d'habitude par une pirouette, mais cette fois l'image de Bella s'imposa à son esprit et instantanément, une vague de sentiments déferla sur lui comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, à ses yeux, ses cheveux, son visage, son corps, à la force qui se dégageait d'elle sans même qu'elle ne le sache.

- Edward ? Appela sa mère

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, elle avait un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et il se sentit obligé de faire taire ses illusions.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma vie privée maman !

- Pourtant ton frère m'a dis que…

- Emmet est con ! L'interrompit-il

- EDWARD !

Il se reprit.

- Désolé...

Sa mère le regarda un long moment avant de se lever pour venir s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Que ce passe t-il Edward ?

- Rien.

Elle soupira, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire quant il était dans cet état d'esprit. Elle porta son regard dans le jardin baigné dans la douce lumière de cette fin de journée. Edward suivit son regard.

- Tu te souviens quant tu étais enfant ? Tu pouvais t'allonger pendant des heures par terre pour regarder les nuages.

Edward se souvenait parfaitement.

- Tu avais tant de couleur dans les yeux, même en grandissant tu a gardé cette flamme... rêvassa sa mère

Edward se leva et posa sa tasse.

- Cela ne m'a pas toujours été utile ! J'aurais mieux fait d'aller jouer au foot, de sortir avec des potes dans la rue pour voir des filles comme le faisait Emmet.

Sa mère tourna un regard peiné vers lui.

- Je sais que tu penses ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur, que tu crois faire souffrir les gens en t'approchant d'eux, mais te refermer sur toi-même comme ça n'est pas la bonne solution.

Il enfila son manteau qu'il avait enlevé.

- Arrête de rêver du petit garçon que j'ai été, maman...

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main délicate sur la joue de son fils qui ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour cette femme qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

- Je sais que toutes ces couleurs sont quelque part en toi, un jour il y aura quelqu'un qui ira les chercher pour toi, peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non, elle saura lire dans ton cœur et fera ressurgir cet enfant qui voulait mettre des étoiles dans les yeux des gens.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement, il repensait à tous les sentiments que Bella déclenchait en lui et qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

- Tu n'es pas dangereux mon chéri, tu es une chance !

Les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère firent venir les siennes, il avait tellement envie de la croire, croire qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Mais sa mère n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point son cœur était traître et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire confiance, car il savait qu'il en paierait le prix sinon.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un gala ce soir.

- D'accord.

Il se dégagea d'elle et sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Son cœur était comme chamboulé, les paroles de sa mère associées aux images de Bella tournaient dans sa tête comme dans un bal, elle se frôlaient, se touchaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se percuter ensuite.

Une fois rentré, il resta un moment chez lui à attendre une heure raisonnable pour se rendre au gala Volturi, puis il enfila un costume noir.

Le lieu de la réception n'était qu'à quelques rues de chez lui, ainsi il décida de marcher lentement jusqu'à l'immeuble.

De la rue, il regarda l'étage où la fête se déroulait, il y avait de la musique, de la lumière, des éclats de voix s'échappaient par moment.

Le jeune homme hésita, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire… Depuis leur altercation de lundi, Bella et lui avaient entretenu des relations professionnelles en apparence sans histoire, elle ne lui avait pas parlé des fleurs, il avait pris sur lui pour être correct, ne pas trop la regarder à la dérobée.

Il s'était excusé auprès de Rosalie de l'avoir laissée seule dans un moment pareil et il avait reprit quelque peu la boîte en main. Il était conscient qu'il allait devoir faire des changements s'il ne voulait pas se aller droit dans le mur.

« Allez, courage mec ! »

La montée à l'étage fut désagréable, il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à respirer.

Quand il entra finalement dans la salle, il resta un moment stupéfait par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : la majesté de la pièce était renforcée par de beaux rubans noirs en soie discrètement accrochés au plafond sans pour autant le cacher.

L'estrade où devait avoir lieu le défilé était déjà prête, les instruments pour le groupe étaient eux aussi en place.

Sur le coté de la pièce, un magnifique buffet avec des mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres était dressé. Des serveurs en costumes élégants passaient agilement entre les nombreux invités avec des plateaux de coupes de champagne ou de petits fours à la main.

Visiblement, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et tout semblait se passer à merveille,

- hummm !

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, les regards se tournèrent enfin vers l'estrade où une Bella à tomber par terre de beauté dans une magnifique robe rouge décolletée venait de prendre la parole dans un micro :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, vous allez à présent assister au défilé de lancement de la nouvelle gamme de produits et parfums pour homme de la société Volturi.

Edward vit Monsieur Volturi faire un sourire satisfait devant la scène.

Bella lança un regard vers James qui baissa la lumière.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et le défilé commença au son du groupe qui avait lui aussi pris place.

Mais Edward ne vit pas tout cela puisqu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre Bella du regard… Il l'avait observée repousser délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de descendre de l'estrade, elle avait relevé un peu sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'escalier et il avait sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir en voyant la peau laiteuse de ses jambes.

Des jambes dont il se souvenait encore de la sensation d'étau autour de sa taille.

Puis, le tissu de la robe avait couru sur son corps quant elle avait marché pour se rendre auprès d'une femme jeune qu'Edward ne connaissait pas.

Malgré la faible lumière, Edward pouvait voir son visage inquiet observer tous les faits et gestes des mannequins.

Alors que la musique se faisait plus profonde, que l'air se chargeait d'une certaine électricité du fait que les mannequins défilaient torse nu, Bella passa sa douce petite main sur son cou, la fit ensuite glisser le long de son flan, effleurant ses seins pour finir sa course sur son ventre plat.

Edward était statufié, le corps en ébullition. Il aurait voulu être cette main, il aurait voulu pouvoir courir vers elle pour l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Seulement il ne pouvait qu'être là, à la dévorer du regard.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, le défilé se termina, la lumière revint et il y eu un instant de silence complet avant que toute la salle ne résonne d'applaudissements fournis et de cris d'admirations.

Bella avança de nouveau vers l'estrade, les joues rouges de gêne.

- Merci ! À présent, place à la musique !

On dégagea l'estrade à une vitesse record et le groupe se mit à jouer plus fort.

La soirée reprit de plus belle.

Edward vit Bella dire quelque chose à la jeune femme de tout à l'heure avant de se diriger vers une porte de service pour sortir.

Sortant enfin de sa léthargie, le jeune homme courut presque pour la rattraper, se fut de justesse qu'il la retint par le bras.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, il ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes. Le groupe entama un slow et Edward ne lui laissa pas le choix, il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour venir attraper la sienne et tout en reculant, il l'entraîna sur la piste.

À son grand étonnement, elle le suivit sans résister, tout en la rapprochant de lui, il fit glisser son autre main sur sa taille et ils entamèrent de bouger ensemble au son de la musique.

Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux profonds, il avait très chaud car leurs corps étaient proches, il savourait la douceur de sa main dans la sienne.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans une position optimale pour bien danser, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger, une intense paix intérieure l'avait envahi, ses pensées ne tournaient plus, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans un tourbillon infernal mais seulement d'être à sa place.

Il était à sa place

Quand la musique se termina, ils restèrent un moment immobiles avant qu'Edward ne lui prenne à nouveau la main pour les amener dans un endroit peu fréquenté de la salle. Il guida Bella pour qu'elle s'adosse contre le mur et se mit face à elle.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, Isabella

Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il estimait ce qu'elle faisait.

- M…Merci

Tout le reste du monde n'existait plus, il y aurait pu avoir un éléphant derrière lui qu'Edward s'en fichait totalement.

- Vous êtes éblouissante ce soir.

La jeune femme se teinta aussitôt d'une couleur pivoine en tournant la tête.

Mauvaise idée car il avait à présent une vue parfaitement dégagée sur sa nuque.

- Il faut que j'aille voir si tout se passe bien.

Elle se redressa pour partir, mais il l'empêcha en se décalant.

- Vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Encore une fois, ce fut une mauvaise idée : le jeune homme fut aussitôt attiré par ce geste et n'eu plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser !

- Arrêtez de martyriser cette pauvre lèvre, Isabella.

Elle se tourna vers lui, faisant doucement bouger ses longues boucles brunes contre sa peau blanche.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle pesait chacun de ses mots.

Un moment absorbé par le mouvement de ses lèvres pour former les mots, Edward répondit d'une voix perdue.

- Je ne sais pas

Il y eu un nouveau silence, la fête semblait plutôt bien s'engager : le défilé avait eu lieu, le repas était visiblement excellent et aucune personne n'avait lancé de tomates sur le groupe !

- Partons...

Bella se figea en le regardant, ahurie

- Partons ! Répéta-t-il

Et comme pour la danse, il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se dérober puisqu'il lui empoigna la main pour l'attirer vers lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle résista.

Il la regarda, elle ne semblait pas fâchée mais... perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Edward eu un petit rire, si seulement il le savait !

De son autre main et avec la douceur d'une plume, il replaça une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je répare ce que je vous ai fait.

Elle frissonna, il vit sa respiration s'emballer.

Dieu, il adorait pouvoir déclencher de telles réactions chez elle !

Il cru à peine entendre quant elle murmura

- Si nous devons aller dehors, laissez-moi simplement prendre mon manteau.

Elle s'éloigna, il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle prenait son vêtement. Tous ses gestes respiraient la délicatesse, le charme.

Elle revint vers lui et ils sortirent en silence. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward garda une distance raisonnable entre eux, le parfum de la jeune femme venant juste le titiller de temps en temps.

Quant ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir, Bella s'arrêta et demanda :

- Et maintenant ?

C'était une excellente question, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Vous avez dîné ?

Elle le regarda, il pouvait voir l'incompréhension grandissante dans ses beaux yeux chocolat.

- Non.

- Alors allons dîner !

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

« Elle a raison » se dit-il. Ce qu'il était en train de faire risquait bien de leur exploser à la figure un jour ou l'autre. Il ne voulait pas voir Bella finir comme Tanya et Lucie.

Alors qu'il pensait la situation foutue, il sentit le petit bras de Bella s'enrouler autour du sien. Il retint à grande peine le tremblement de son corps à ce contact.

- Il y a un restaurant dans la rue juste à coté...

Elle ne parla pas mais hocha la tête. Edward aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

* * *

_Alors ? est-ce que l'attente valait le coup ? Reviews ? _


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ! j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, pour une fois le mien était chaud !_

_Bon alors j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire, y'a de l'action (mais pas trop ! lol). Merci a Fifi ma bêta pour sa correction et son aide. _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Rêves

Le restaurant était chic sans être guindé, les couleurs pastel donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère, les tables étaient joliment dressées et une délicieuse odeur s'échappait des cuisines.

Pourtant, Bella ne remarqua aucune de ces choses tandis qu'Edward l'entraînait tout au fond de la salle, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

« Sors d'ici maintenant ! Sors d'ici maintenant ! »

Voila ce que lui hurlait la voix dans son cerveau depuis qu'Edward l'avait empêchée de sortir après le défilé. Voix qu'elle tentait en vain d'ignorer.

- Voici une table pour deux. Déclara la serveuse en adressant son plus beau sourire a Edward et en pointant sa poitrine refaite vers lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme s'était déjà tourné vers Bella pour lui tirer sa chaise, la jeune brunette rougit en s'asseyant. Quant il lui lâcha la main, elle ressentit un immense froid l'envahir, il lui fit un sourire en coin qui la fit fondre de désir.

« Sors d'ici maintenant ! »

Il s'assit à son tour, elle observa un moment ses mouvements fluides, il était à des années lumières de l'homme tendu et nerveux qu'elle avait vu ces dernières semaines.

Bella repensa à la douceur qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Ce regard l'avait ébranlée, jamais avant ce soir il ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

Des regards de colère, de désir, de tristesse, oui ! Mais jamais de tendresse.

- Isabella ?

La jeune femme sursauta, sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était mise à fixer la table d'un air absent.

Elle releva son regard vers l'adonis, il était toujours aussi calme, serein. Il planta son regard dans le sien, elle perçu son hésitation.

- Humm !

Il semblait vouloir parler mais ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Oui ?

Il inspira profondément.

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour mon comportement.

Bella ressentit une pointe de tristesse, elle avait espéré autre chose. Elle en avait un peu assez de l'entendre s'excuser à chaque fois, cependant c'était déjà un début.

Mais si elle acceptait ses excuses, ils allaient retourner dans leur routine, c'est-à-dire ne pas se parler, ne pas se toucher, ne pas se regarder !

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter ça.

Pourtant elle s'entendit répondre

- Excuses acceptées.

- Merci

Il lui lança un regard qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme beaucoup plus vite, beaucoup trop vite ! Sentant ses joues devenir rouges, elle attrapa le menu posé à coté d'elle pour cacher son malaise.

« Sors d'ici maintenant ! »

- Vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail pour ce gala.

- Merci.

- Non, vraiment, vu l'état du projet avant votre arrivée, je me demande comment vous vous y êtes pris.

Bella leva le regard de la carte, il la fixait. Elle pouvait lire la sincérité de ses paroles dans ses belles prunelles vertes. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il reste calme.

- Qu'y a-t-il Isabella ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à cacher ses émotions ! Résignée, elle se lança :

- Je me pose une question…

Il posa sa propre carte et s'avança un peu vers elle.

- Allez-y

- J'ai peur que vous vous énerviez !

- Oh...

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de l'homme. Bella ressentit une vague de chaleur à cette vision, elle avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le renverser sur la table pour mettre enfin un terme à cette longue agonie de ses sens.

- Et si je promet de ne pas m'énerver ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- D'accord…

Mais elle hésita à nouveau, elle eût un moment de répit quant la serveuse vint prendre les commandes. Bella choisit la première chose de la carte, de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim Edward lui insista pour choisir un grand cru.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en attendant une réponse, ou plutôt dans leur cas, une question :

Bella se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne vais pas m'énerver…

- D'accord, je me demandais…si vous aimiez vraiment ce que vous faite.

Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment la première question qu'elle avait voulut poser mais c'était tout de même un sujet sur lequel elle s'interrogeait.

Le jeune homme d'abord surprit prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sur ? Je veux dire… j'ai été voir certains de vos événements sur Internet, c'est bien, très bien même, mais…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Mais ?

- Hé bien j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas au bout, c'est comme si vous vous étiez retenu !

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de son patron, une sorte de lueur qui disparut si vite que Bella pensa l'avoir rêvée.

Finalement, il prit une voix posée pour répondre :

- Il faut de l'argent pour faire des choses grandioses.

- Il suffit d'un téléphone et d'un poste de radio pour réunir 1 millier de personne et les faire danser ensemble.

À sa grande surprise, Edward esquissa un sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux était réapparue. Bella sentait que quelque chose en lui se réveillait.

Il se pencha dangereusement vers elle au risque de renverser son assiette. D'ailleurs quand leur avait-on amené leurs plats ?

Bella n'eu pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce détail, car Edward reprit d'une voix plus grave :

- Quant j'étais enfant, je voulais faire rêver les gens… J'avais plein d'idées et en grandissant, j'ai commencé à rêver d'organiser des cérémonies comme les oscars ou la cérémonie d'ouverture des JO… Je voulais que l'on oublie tout le temps d'un instant.

La jeune femme sentit que son sœur manquait un battement, elle avait eu les même rêves.

- Vous pourriez encore le faire, bien sûr pas à une aussi grande échelle pour l'instant, mais au moins utiliser les galas comme celui de ce soir pour promouvoir des projets plus importants.

Plus elle parlait, plus les yeux de l'homme brillaient. Elle était fascinée et mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi il pensait.

- Rien n'est impossible avec vous, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, seulement que l'on a le droit de rêver.

Elle se pencha vers lui et se mordit la lèvre

- Comme quand vous étiez enfant…

La lueur explosa et Bella vit un brasier prendre possession des prunelles vertes du jeune homme, la chaleur entre eux monta, ils étaient très proches, Bella sentait leurs énergies se mélanger.

- Est-ce que le repas vous a convenu ?

Ils sursautèrent dans un même mouvement alors que la serveuse attendait droite comme un i. Sans rien dire, Edward tendit les deux assiettes encore pleines.

Quant il reprit sa place, ses yeux étaient à nouveau froids. Il déclara d'une voix ferme

- Je ne sais plus rêver.

- On sait tous rêver !

- Moi je ne sais plus…

Bella ne réfléchissait plus, les paroles sortaient sans qu'elle ne pense à les filtrer avant :

Alors, il faut réapprendre !

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre

- J'aurais du vous rencontrer à 16 ans…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car à cette époque, j'aurais pu écrire un livre de 200 pages avec tous mes rêves…

- Les rêves ne se mettent pas dans des livres

Elle vit une telle douleur dans ses yeux qu'elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Vous avez tellement raison

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il dise cela, mais elle se fit la promesse qu'un jour elle l'aiderait à faire bien plus que rêver.

- Si on sortait d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle en écho aux paroles du jeune homme quelques heures avant.

Il la regarda un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

Il appela la serveuse pour payer l'addition. Bien que gênée, Bella ne songea même pas à s'y opposer… rien que le prix des couverts devait dépasser son salaire mensuel !

Ils se levèrent et Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer encore une fois quant Edward l'aida à enfiler son manteau tout en laissant ses mains traîner sur ses bras.

Une fois dehors, il demanda :

- Où est votre voiture ?

- Dans la rue juste derrière

- Je vous y accompagne.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire

- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que l'on soit dans un quartier dangereux.

Il marcha vers elle avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

- N'en soyez pas aussi sûre, c'est très dangereux.

- Ha oui ? Et quel danger je pourrais rencontrer ?

Il s'approcha encore :

- Moi !

Ils n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, les vagues de chaleurs émanant de l'homme étaient si puissantes que Bella avait l'impression d'être au sommet d'un volcan.

Edward était un volcan, un volcan en sommeil qui n'attendait que d'être éveillé pour enfin exploser.

La voix de Bella n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- Je tenterais de faire attention, dans ce cas

Edward sourit encore et ils se mirent à marcher.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence, cependant Bella ne parvenait pas à oublier leur conversation. Peut-être pouvait-elle tenter une dernière question ? Après tout, il était si différent ce soir.

Elle se lança

- Vous aviez un projet complètement fou ?

- Un quoi ?

- Oui, un projet fou, un événement tellement hallucinant que vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir d'une chose enfouie très loin dans sa mémoire.

- Oui…

- Donc vous n'êtes pas perdu pour ce métier !

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle tout en continuant à marcher

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ?

- Vous me le diriez ?

- Probablement pas

Bella eu un pincement au cœur, elle aurait tant aimé partager ce secret avec lui.

- Pas ce soir en tout cas

Cette fois, ce fut une décharge d'adrénaline qu'elle reçut, une vague de sueur froide l'envahit.

« Calme toi ! »

- Moi aussi j'en ai un, de projet fou ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que vous en avez même plusieurs !

Elle sourit.

- C'est vrai !

Bella remarqua alors qu'il arrivait près de son camion et elle s'arrêta.

- C'est ma voiture.

Edward regarda son camion et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce tas de boue ?

- Héééé ! Ne dites pas de mal de ma voiture !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il fit le tour de l'engin et elle se sentit rougir.

- On peut difficilement appeler ça une voiture.

- Pour l'instant elle m'emmène et me ramène ou je veux…

Il secoua la tête d'un air affligé :

- Vous êtes la deuxième femme la plus têtue que je connaisse !

- Qui est la première ?

- Ma mère !

Ils se sourirent. Bella s'enfonça un peu plus dans son manteau à cause du froid.

- Il doit être dans les 2h00 du matin dit-elle.

- Qui aurait pensé que l'on puisse s'entendre plus de 2 heures sans nous entre-tuer ?

- Ça c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, ce soir.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha d'elle. Bella ressentit une vague de frisson la parcourir alors qu'il parlait d'une voix grave :

- On pourrait peut-être essayer ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

- Essayer quoi ?

Il hésita.

- D'être amis ?

Bella eu envie de hurler, de le frapper, de lui arracher les yeux ! Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il disait ?

_« La douleur d'une passion impossible »_

Les paroles d'Alice lui revinrent en mémoire, elle revit les roses à la couleur si vive, tellement intense et que Bella avait refusé de toucher.

Edward attendait toujours nerveusement une réponse, il était mignon à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà plus qu'emmêlés.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il eu un regard si triste que Bella en eu le cœur fêlé, elle soupira. Elle était faible !

- Ok, on peut essayer.

Aussitôt, un sourire se mit à éclairer le visage du jeune homme alors que Bella tentait une fois encore de faire taire la voix de sa conscience qui lui hurlait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

- On est amis alors ?

- Apparemment…

Ils restèrent ainsi, debout à coté du camion rouillé de Bella.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son patron et ressentit des picotement parcourir sa nuque, il la regardait avec des yeux sombres. Elle savait reconnaître ce regard.

Une nouvelle fois, son cerveau décrocha et elle parla sans filtre :

- Les amis ont le droit de s'embrasser ! Déclara-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Oui, ils en ont le droit…

Il fit un pas, elle en fit un et de nouveau il avança jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. La tête de Bella se mit à bourdonner alors qu'il avançait son visage vers elle avec une lenteur exagérée.

Mais, alors qu'elle avançait ses lèvres vers lui, il tourna la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres douces déclenchèrent une série de frissons chez Bella.

Il se recula légèrement pour reprendre sa place, il était frustré lui aussi ! Elle pouvait le voir à son corps tendu et à ses yeux maintenant noirs comme le ciel.

- Ils peuvent aussi se donner un vrai baiser à l'occasion ! Déclara-t-elle complètement hypnotisée par lui.

- Isabella…

- Juste une fois…

- Je vous en prie. Bella…

Elle se figea, c'était la première fois qu'il employait le diminutif de son prénom et une boule de chaleur se forma dans son ventre c'était le signe que ses défenses s'abaissaient.

Elle s'avança mais il recula

- Ne faites pas ça…

- Arrêtez-moi !

Plus elle avançait, plus il reculait, elle pouvait voir défiler dans ses yeux toutes les émotions possibles.

L'envie, la peur, la souffrance.

- C'est une erreur…

La voix de l'homme d'ordinaire tellement sûr de lui eut un raté.

- Une erreur de plus et alors ?

Alors qu'elle s'avançait aussi prés de lui que possible, il se retrouva coincé contre son camion. Il tenta une dernière manœuvre d'évitement.

- Vous a…

Il n'eu pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase que Bella avait déjà délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais cela suffit à Bella pour être renversée par une vague de chaleur intense, son corps de mit à trembler comme une feuille, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son sang s'affola sous sa peau.

À peine Bella eu-t-elle le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer qu'Edward avait déjà reculé.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ceux du jeune homme étaient d'un noir si intense que Bella avait du mal à distinguer ses prunelles. La jeune femme frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ce regard provoquait chez elle…

Elle détourna finalement les yeux, bredouilla vaguement quelque chose et se mit à marcher en chancelant vers sa voiture.

Elle ouvrit la porte, monta sur le siège conducteur et resta immobile, elle voyait Edward toujours figé sur le trottoir.

D'une main tremblante, elle baissa la vitre et se tourna vers lui pour de nouveau croiser ses beaux yeux tourmentés.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Masen.

Il ne répondit pas, elle mit sa clef dans le contact et démarra.

Ce soir-là, elle n'eu aucun souvenir de comment elle avait fait pour conduire rentrer chez elle.

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai était un peu déçu du nombre de reviews du dernier chapitre, peut-être qui vous avez pas plut ! celui la aura peut-être plus de succès_

_Bisous_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente de ce chapitre ! j'ai du mal a le pondre pour être franche ! _

_Mais d'abord MERCI, a toutes et a tous ! Pour vos merveilleux commentaires, c'est un bonheur de les lires !_

_Merci a Fifi ma fidèle bêta !_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Et la vie continue

Bella observa un moment son reflet dans les portes de l'ascenseur. La veille, elle avait craqué pour une robe moulante en cachemire rouge à manches longues arrivant juste au dessus du genou. Confortable et glamour à la fois, elle avait à peine regardé le prix de ce bijou avant de l'acheter.

Elle avait aussi craqué pour un bonnet et des gants de la même matière mais noirs pour aller avec son nouveau manteau.

Bella sourit en repensant à la tête de Jasper quand il l'avait vu partir comme ça pour aller travailler, on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient ronds. Tête qui avait d'ailleurs valu un formidable fou rire à Alice.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore en pensant à ses deux amis. Depuis la soirée du gala, 3 semaines plus tôt, Jasper n'était pas reparti, son groupe ayant était engagé par des clients du gala, puis par des clients des clients, ils commençaient doucement à se faire un carnet d'adresse ils achetaient du matériel, composaient des chansons, enfin ils devenaient doucement un vrai groupe.

Bella était heureuse de voir son ami s'épanouir de la sorte, d'autant plus que sa relation avec Alice semblait bien engagée.

Oh bien sur, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap, au grand désespoir d'Alice qui venait gémir de frustration sur l'épaule de Bella.

Jasper était un romantique sous ses airs de dur, Bella le connaissait assez pour savoir que quand il engagerait les choses sérieuses avec le lutin, il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

Bref, une collocation idéale avec un seul petit souci : la place ! L'appartement d'Alice allait finir par éclater tant il était bondé d'affaires : 3 jeunes adultes dans 20 mètres carrés, c'est pas simple !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de « SuperEvents » et Bella se dirigea fièrement jusqu'à son tout nouveau box.

Car oui, Edward avait décidé de changer toute la décoration et les box de l'étage. Au revoir les parois en plastique, les chaises bancales et le gris sur les murs. Bonjour les plantes, le parquet flottant, les fauteuils de ministre et les couleurs modernes !

Bella venait à peine de poser son manteau quand Rosalie apparut devant elle.

- Salut ! Houuuuuuu ! Quelle classe, Bella ! _Tu es sublime, je tuerais pour avoir ton allure ! Dixit Rosalie Hales avec son mètre 90, ses cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche de couturier faite sur mesure !

Elles parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien avant que Rosalie ne sonne le rassemblement pour la réunion du lundi.

Bella attrapa un bloc-notes et se dirigea vers la nouvelle salle de conférence, plus grande et avec assez de sièges pour tout le monde.

Elle prit place au bout de la deuxième rangée de devant et se plongea dans la lecture de son nouveau dossier. Il s'agissait de l'organisation d'une série de séminaires médicaux sur le cerveau.

Alors que Bella étudiait le cahier des charges, la salle se remplissait doucement. La jeune femme sentit une présence à côté d'elle

- Bonjour !

Bella sourit en levant le regard vers Jacob qui, comme à son habitude, arborait un sourire radieux, ses yeux rieurs braqués sur elle.

- Salut Jake, ça va ?

- Super ! J'ai passé un super week-end

- Oh ! Sourit Bella.

- Ouais, j'ai pris mon pied comme pas possible.

La jeune femme éclata de rire

- C'est bon Jake, je ne veux pas entendre le détail de tes exploits sexuels !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Crois-moi, tu préférerais les vivre !

- Prétentieux !

- Comment peux-tu savoir, vu que tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Bella ne su quoi répondre, le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que l'indien, fièr de son effet, se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Mais si cela peut t'aider, je n'étais pas avec une femme ce week-end.

Elle se redressa.

- Ha oui ? Alors t'as pris ton pied comment ?

- Sur une moto, rassemblement avec des potes en pleine nature, rien que nous et nos bécanes, c'était presque parfait !

- Presque ?

- Il ne manquait que toi et tout aurait était parfait !

Bella rougit encore, mais elle trouva une parade :

- Les femmes ne sont-elles pas bannies de ce genre de réunion ?

Il sourit encore plus

- Une belle bécane et une belle femme, ça va ensemble, tu aurais été encore plus belle assise sur ma Libéria !

- Jake !

Plus il parlait, plus elle rougissait. D'un autre côté, elle aimait la façon qu'il avait d'essayer de la charmer, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents avec lui.

Et puis il était beau, drôle, rassurant, elle passait toujours de bons moments avec lui. Jacob était un peu comme un bonbon à la fraise, doux et sucré.

- Bella ?

Elle s'était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

- Désolée, dis, j'ai toujours une promesse à tenir non ?

Jacob se figea, Bella vit ses yeux commencer à briller.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

Elle sourit.

- Donc, commença l'indien en pesant chacun de ses mots, tu acceptes de dîner avec moi samedi ?

- Oui, Jacob

- Super ! Cool ! Magnifique !

Le jeune homme avait visiblement du mal à contenir sa joie, Bella eu un sourire crispé alors que plusieurs collègues se tournaient vers eux en entendant les exclamations du jeune homme.

- Calme-toi Jake !

- Pardon...

Mais ses yeux brillaient si fort que Bella eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- Ce n'est qu'un dîner entre amis Jacob, tu le sais ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais elle mit cela de côté quand un raclement de gorge fit taire tout le monde.

Bella pivota sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder son patron.

À peine ses yeux se posèrent-ils sur lui que les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'emballèrent. Il fit soudainement beaucoup plus chaud, Bella eut l'impression que les murs de la pièce se rapprochaient, que l'air manquait et même que son champ de vision se réduisait pour ne plus se concentrer que sur cet homme magnifique.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau et sexy ? Cela ne devrait pas être autorisé d'avoir un regard si profond ou des lèvres si tentantes ! Il portait un costume noir qui, sur n'importe quel autre homme, aurait parut classique et sans intérêt mais sur lui on avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à défiler pour Dior ou Jean Paul Gauthier !

Elle prit un long moment pour le détailler alors qu'il parlait avec Rosalie : il paraissait reposé, serein, professionnel. Bella soupira de soulagement, aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée, elle pouvait le prévoir rien qu'a la fluidité de ses gestes et au petit sourire qu'il affichait sur les lèvres.

Sentant son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit timidement.

C'était étrange ! Entre eux les choses étaient à la fois les mêmes et différentes.

Ils avaient installés une sorte de routine, sans cris, sans insultes et reproches mais avec plus de paroles, d'écoute et de sincérité.

Ils avaient abattu un travail énorme depuis 3 semaines, il n'était pas rare d'ailleurs qu'Edward demande à Bella de venir dans son bureau pour parler d'un projet en cours, d'une idée qu'il avait eue, elle répondait avec franchise et il ne s'énervait pas.

Mais tout cela restait totalement professionnel, car depuis cette fameuse soirée du gala plus aucun sujet personnel n'avait était abordé entre eux, ils évitaient de se toucher, de se frôler ou tout autre contact physique.

La jeune femme dut sortir de ses pensées quant Edward prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous

Même sa voix était complètement électrisante ! Quand il parlait, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, elle repensait à leur douceur.

Un frisson la parcourut, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce baiser que Bella lui avait volé. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voudrait, mais il avait simplement décidé de faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit.

Alors elle avait fait pareil.

- Voilà pour ce qui est des projets en cours, maintenant passons à un autre événement et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de notre propre fête de fin d'année !

Des acclamations de joie se firent entendre alors que Bella se sentait blêmir, on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une fête d'entreprise !

- Comme vous le savez, il s'agit d'une tradition chez « Supervents » que cette soirée soit déguisée !

QUOI ? Non mais elle était pas du tout d'accord elle !

- Le thème de cette année sera « Je suis un personnage de Film ».

Une vague d'excitation passa dans les rangs, Edward sourit, fier de son effet avant de reprendre :

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y aura un concours du meilleur déguisement avec à la clef un sublime trophée détenu actuellement par Mademoiselle Hales.

Rosalie sourit avant d'ajouter

- Depuis 3 ans de suite !

- La réunion est terminée.

Bella s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement quant Edward l'appela.

Elle se tourna, il lui souriait.

- J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi pour un rendez vous avec un client, il s'agit de faire connaître le don d'organe au grand public.

Bella hocha la tête, il parlait vite, elle voyait que ce rendez-vous lui tenait à cœur et elle voulait l'épauler du mieux possible.

- D'accord.

- Bien ! Prenez vos affaires, on part tout de suite, je vous retrouve à l'ascenseur.

Bella se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses affaires et rejoignit Edward au petit trot.

Ils descendirent au garage en silence, le jeune patron était perdu dans ses pensées et Bella se demanda si sa tenue était assez habillée pour un rendez vous comme celui-là.

Ils marchèrent dans le parking jusqu'à ce qu'Edward déverrouille une magnifique Volvo grise, Bella sourit.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous moquez de ma voiture !

Il sourit à son tour en lui ouvrant la portière. Elle passa tout près de lui, respirant son parfum envoûtant.

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour venir s'installer au volant.

Le trajet commença, seul le son de la radio se faisait entendre. Edward sortit de l'immeuble et s'engagea tranquillement dans la circulation, Bella observait avec attention ses mains glisser sur le volant, manipuler le levier de vitesse, quand il tournait la tête, elle voyait les muscles et les veines de son cou apparaître et travailler.

Il était si sexy !

Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité par la voix de son adonis.

- M. Baker est directeur du centre de transplantation de la ville, il veut que l'on réfléchisse avec lui à un événement de prévention.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas au Ministère de la santé de faire ça ?

- En tant normal, si, mais il veut essayer autre chose, comme il connaissait « Superevents », il a pensé à nous.

Bella faillit demander comment cela se faisait qu'il connaisse la société mais déjà Edward reprenait la parole.

- J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais rien ne me convient.

Bella voyait que ce projet lui tenait à cœur. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais ils arrivaient au lieu du rendez-vous, un hôpital spécialisé dans les transplantations d'organes.

Bella s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais Edward l'avait pris de vitesse et lui tenait déjà la portière ouverte. Elle se sentit rougir.

Plus ils avançaient vers le bâtiment, plus Bella sentait son patron se tendre à ses coté : elle voyait ses poings se serrer, ses mouvements devenirs plus chaotiques et son regard se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

- Tout va bien ?

Il se tourna vers elle

- Je déteste les hôpitaux !

- Personne n'aime ça...

Il ne répondit pas et lui tint la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans le hall, elle sursauta en sentant la main de son patron se placer dans le bas de son dos pour la guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur la submergea et plus rien d'autre ne compta que ce point de contact entre eux. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient enflammées, elle tremblait légèrement sur ses pieds.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite cabine et Edward dut la ramener contre lui pour laisser passer d'autres personnes.

Ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, la main d'Edward enroulée autour de sa taille, le dos de la jeune femme à moitié était maintenu contre le torse de l'homme et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, elle n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour le toucher.

Bella était comme enveloppée dans une bulle de sensations tourbillonnantes comme des papillons, elle ne voyait, ne sentait, ne pensait plus qu'à lui !

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent à leur étage. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Edward s'écarta d'elle.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il respirait plus profondément, son visage plus rougi qu'à l'ordinaire démontrait une certaine chaleur corporelle et ses prunelles vertes brillaient.

- Monsieur Masen !

D'un même mouvement, Bella et Edward tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus.

Petit, en jean, sweat-shirt et baskets, un visage rond, des yeux chaleureux comme un feu de cheminée, un homme se dirigeait vers Edward en souriant.

- Bonjour, merci d'être venus aussi vite.

- De rien, Monsieur Baker ! Je vous présente Isabella Swan, une de mes collaboratrices.

- Bonjour, allons dans mon bureau !

Ils se mirent en route, Bella jeta un regard à Edward qui ne semblait pas du tout atteint par l'incident de l'ascenseur.

Evidement, toutes les infirmières et les médecins se retournèrent sur lui, même quelques patientes semblèrent même arrêter de souffrir le temps de son passage.

Baker les fit entrer dans un bureau lumineux. Aux murs, pas de diplômes ou de décorations mais des photos de paysages, de personnes, des dessins d'enfants, Bella sourit en voyant un poster d'Elvis Presley jeune.

Elle resta debout à observer la pièce alors qu'Edward et Baker s'installaient au bureau.

- Bien, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous souhaitez que ma société organise un évènement pour le don d'organes ?

- Disons que c'est juste pour rappeler aux gens d'y penser, je voudrais quelque chose de joyeux mais pas pompeux, je ne veux pas d'une soirée de charité pleine de célébrités et dont le grand public sera exclu.

Edward hocha la tête et nota sur son bloc, alors que le regard de Bella était attiré par un grand panneau en liége posé à même le sol et rempli de papiers hétéroclites.

Des cartes postales, des dessins, des photos.

- Est-ce que c'est le lac Michigan ? Demanda t-elle en indiquant une photographie où une jeune femme souriait en faisant du jet-ski.

- Oui, une de mes anciennes patientes me l'a envoyée, ça fait partie des choses vraiment agréables de ce métier.

Il se leva pour venir à côté d'elle et désigna le tableau.

- Normalement, il est dans la salle de repos mais il est tombé l'autre jour. J'y accroche tout ce qui peut nous rappeler pourquoi on fait ce métier.

Bella sourit à l'homme

- Avez-vous encore des contacts avec vos anciens patients ? Embraya Edward

- Avec certains.

Bella croisa le regard de son patron puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Baker.

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à un lieu pour l'événement ?

- Non

Bella allait poser une autre question quand le portable du médecin sonna. Il décrocha et parla quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, son regard avait changé.

- Désolé, je vais devoir écourter notre entretien.

- Pas de problème ! L'excusa Edward

Rapidement il leur serra la main, mais juste avant de les laisser dans le couloir, Baker lança à Edward.

- Mes amitiés à votre père ! Il me doit une revanche au tennis !

Puis il disparut en courant.

Bella et Edward restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole.

- Hé bien, c'était court mais instructif

- Je suis d'accord.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Cela veut-il dire que vous avez une idée pour l'évènement ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Peut-être bien !

- Ho, j'ai hâte de savoir si elle est semblable à la mienne !

Bella prit un air provoquant

- Ça m'étonnerait, mes idées sont uniques !

Il sourit encore plus et le cœur de la jeune femme manqua plusieurs battements.

Le moment était délicieux, elle adorait cette complicité entre eux. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir lire en lui comme il lisait en elle.

Et pour une fois, cela ne lui faisait pas peur !

Cependant, l'instant fut brisé quand un médecin pressé renversa le reste de son café sur Edward, inondant les vêtements du jeune homme et laissant une belle tache brune.

- Ça vous dérange si l'on passe chez moi avant de rentrer au bureau ?

* * *

_Alors ? je suis très tendue de savoir si ce chap vous a plus même si je sais déjà que vous avez envie de tuer Jacob ^^ _

_A plus _


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucouuuuuuu ! J'éspére que la canicule n'est pas trop difficile a supporter chez vous, sinon je vous propose de rester au frais et de lire ce nouveau chapitre de la fic. _

_Merci a fifi pour sa correction _

_Bonne lecture a tous_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La petite pièce

L'appartement d'Edward était comme Bella l'avait imaginé, grand, propre, rangé et sans aucune touche prouvant qu'une personne vivait ici.

Comme dans son bureau, rien ne trahissait la personnalité du jeune homme.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Edward en refermant la porte d'entrée.

- Non merci.

- Bien, faîte comme chez vous, je reviens.

Il partit dans ce que Bella devina être sa chambre. Elle enleva son manteau et le posa sur le dossier du canapé avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. Elle admira la vue imprenable sur New York, constata que le ménage était fait avec une précision redoutable et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil.

Aucun son ne venait troubler le lieu, pas même le bruissement d'une ventilation.

Le silence ! Total ! Un silence si profond qu'il ne donnait qu'une envie : sortir au plus vite !

Incapable d'écouter ce néant une seconde de plus, la jeune femme se leva et le bruit de ses pas sur le sol la rassura.

Elle délaissa le salon pour observer les autres pièces. La cuisine, les toilettes et la salle de bain étaient semblables au reste : tristes et austères.

Il ne restait plus que deux portes, elle savait que celle de gauche était la chambre, elle poussa donc celle de droite qui s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce surprenante.

Contrairement aux autres, elle était presque en désordre, Bella avança et caressa du doigt le tissu du vieux canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, elle fit un tour sur elle-même afin d'observer les affiches de films et les posters accrochés aux murs, un tas de papiers gribouillés cachaient un petit bureau en bois, une télé et un lecteur DVD semblant avoir déjà vécus plusieurs vies étaient posés face au canapé.

Mais ce fut l'immense bibliothèque qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

Des livres certes, par centaines même, mais également une impressionnante collection de DVD, de CD et de vinyles. Le pauvre meuble avait l'air sur le point de céder sous le point de tous ces objets.

Bella ouvrit la vitrine des CD et son cœur s'emballa quant elle se mit a lire les titres des albums, Coldplay, Muse, Evanescence, Green Day, The cramberries, Les Rolling Stones, Scorpion, ACDC, Europe… Tous semblaient avoir étaient manipulés des dizaines de fois.

Bella referma la vitre et passa aux films : toutes la collection des Tim Burton, James Bond, quelques films catastrophe mais aussi des classiques du cinéma muet, il y'en avait bien une cinquantaine.

- Isabella ?

La jeune femme sursauta en se retournant, Edward l'observait sur le seuil de la pièce, il s'était changé et elle le trouva encore plus sexy dans son jean et sa chemise noire, une veste de costume et des baskets noirs finissant de parfaire ce look « piège à femme ».

Elle rencontra son regard et rougit un peu de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de curiosité.

- Je…Je…visité l'appartement !

Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant

- Pas de problème, on peut y aller, j'ai fini.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, à la place elle désigna la bibliothèque :

- J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que vous pouviez être un rockeur, ni fan de science-fiction.

Le jeune homme regarda un moment tous les objets de la pièce avant de revenir sur elle avec des yeux pleins de tristesse.

- C'était il y a des siècles…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa

- Vraiment ?

Il soupira, s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Oui !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas un mot, elle s'assit un peu plus contre le rebord du meuble, les mains posées de chaque côté de son corps et croisa les jambes.

- Dommage… je vous imagine bien, les cheveux longs, blouson en cuir avec des clous dans le dos.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout !

Elle sourit encore plus :

- Je suis sûre que si. Vous deviez promener votre baladeur partout avec vous, est-ce que vous faisiez semblant de jouer de la guitare et de la batterie quant vous marchiez dans la rue ?

Malgré lui, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Bella

- J'étais jeune ! Heureusement que j'ai vieilli

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer

- Ou malheureusement…

Il eu un silence, Bella regretta ses paroles quant elle vit son regard s'assombrir encore plus.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, ils n'étaient séparés physiquement que par quelques mètres mais Bella avait l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Edward brisa le silence

- Je n'avais pas payé ma place !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les yeux du jeune homme étaient perdus dans le vague

- C'était leur dernier concert, j'avais 14 ans et je suis passé par-dessus les barrières de sécurité, au moment où le groupe arrivait et où les vigiles étaient occupés à retenir une bande de fans hystériques.

Bella ne respirait plus, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

- Je crois que le leader du groupe m'a vu, mais il n'a rien dit, je me suis caché comme j'ai pu jusqu'au début du concert, c'était extraordinaire, j'aurais aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Le silence revint, Bella s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

- C'était qui ?

Il sourit, son regard a nouveau dans l'instant présent.

- Devinez !

Elle regarda la collection de CD du jeune homme.

- Il y a des dizaines de groupes.

Il sourit encore

- Disons que c'est un défi, vous avez jusqu'à la soirée de fin d'année de la boîte pour deviner.

Elle haussa les sourcils

- Et… je gagne quoi si je trouve ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, Bella sentit son corps entier vibrer à cette vision.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez…

Cette fois, la température dans la pièce monta d'un cran, des tas d'images de leurs précédents moments d'égarement lui revinrent en mémoire par flashes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vraiment tout ?

Il lui lança un regard de braise.

- Absolument tout !

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge en entendant la voix rauque du jeune homme sexy en diable qui se trouvait devant elle.

Un rayon de soleil hivernal apparut dans la pièce, faisant voleter quelques grains de poussière dans son halo. Bella tourna la tête vers la vitre, on pouvait voir la statue de la liberté ainsi qu'une partie de la baie de New York.

- On devrait retourner travailler…

- Bella sourit

- On devrait…

Puis elle se tourna a nouveau vers lui

- D'accord ! j'accepte le pari !

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche dans la pièce, elle sentait son regard sur elle alors qu'elle observait l'affiche du film « Slumdog Millionaire »

- Pourquoi une affiche si colorée pour un film si sombre ?

- Il n'est pas si sombre…

Elle émit un petit rire en le regardant

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

Il eu un sourire sans joie.

- Retournons travailler !

Il se redressa et partit dans le couloir alors qu'elle restait quelques instants interdite au milieu de la pièce avant de sortir à son tour en fermant la porte.

Il l'attendait déjà, il lui tendit son manteau d'un geste brusque.

Elle le prit doucement, secouant la tête en murmurant

- J'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat apparemment ?

Alors qu'Edward se dirigeait déjà vers la porte il stoppa son geste, ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile et la regarda a nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

Elle haussa les épaules en enfilant ses gants.

- Je pose trop de questions !

Il eu un petit sourire.

- Ça, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas à être méchant uniquement car cela me dérange

Elle lui rendit son sourire et mit son bonnet.

- N'en parlons plus, on n'a qu'à oublier !

Une chose de plus… Ils allaient en avoir des secrets enfouis !

Il hocha la tête mais ne se départit pas de son sourire en l'observant.

Bella rougit

- Quoi ?

Il pouffa de rire et elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qui le faisait rire, rien ! Elle observa ses vêtements, rien non plus !

Il continuait toujours à rigoler

- Quoi ?!

Cette fois, elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de coincé entre les dents !

Finalement il se calma et s'approcha d'elle. À chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle, Bella sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Quant il arriva tout près d'elle, tout sembla se transformer en un brouillard diffus autour d'eux.

Il leva doucement la main et la jeune femme cessa de respirer alors qu'il attrapait délicatement le tissu de son bonnet pour le replacer correctement, elle sentit la peau de son pouce effleurer sa joue et un violent frisson la parcourut.

Elle accrocha ses prunelles vertes, elles respiraient la tendresse.

La chaleur entre eux monta d'un cran, leurs corps semblaient s'appeler comme deux aimants, elle s'avança alors que les doigts du jeune homme caressaient les mèches échappées du bonnet. Leurs gestes étaient lents.

Toujours ancré dans son regard, Edward murmura

- Vous ressemblez à un lutin du Père Noël…

Inconsciente de son mouvement, Bella leva la main à son tour pour venir la poser dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui tressaillit à son contact.

Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en avant.

Sa chevelure était douce et fine sous ses doigts, elle les laissa glisser dans cette toison, se délectant de le voir enfin s'abandonner un peu à elle.

En réponse à ses paroles elle murmura

- Vous ressembliez à Willy Wonka !

Elle le vit tressaillir encore une fois et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, deux bras puissant encerclaient sa taille pour l'enlacer fortement.

Elle se retrouva collée contre lui, son nez dans son cou, incapable de bouger, penser où même de respirer tant la vague de chaleur qui la traversa fut vive.

Son parfum lui montait a la tête, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser contre la sienne. Elle fit donc la seule chose dont elle était capable et referma son autre bras sur son dos alors qu'avec son autre main elle continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes durant lesquelles Edward ne fit rien d'autre que la maintenir contre lui avant de la relâcher doucement.

Bella retira doucement sa main de ses mèches cuivrées et se recula en tentant de faire abstraction de l'impression de vide qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Il fallut encore une dizaine de secondes à Edward avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder.

Il était gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Bella le devança :

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de ça…

Il soupira de soulagement et se redressa.

- Au travail ! Déclara-t-il

- Au travail ! Répéta-t-elle

Il montèrent à nouveau dans la Volvo du jeune homme Bella s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage, son cerveau était comme anesthésié… elle ne savait plus quoi faire, pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple avec Edward ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se sente comme un équilibriste quand elle était avec lui ?

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait envie de retrouver des repères, elle voulait se retrouver en terrain connu, elle avait envie de se promener sur les trottoirs de Fork les yeux fermés comme elle faisait enfant, elle voulait embrasser son père et lui préparer des œufs brouillés…

Puis, comme un éclair, une idée effaça toutes ses pensées, elle se redressa sur son siége.

- Le marché de noël !

Edward la regarda étrangement

- Pardon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et répéta

- Le marché de noël !

- D'accord, je peux avoir plus de précisions ?

Elle attrapa son bloc dans son sac tout en parlant.

- Il faut que l'on fasse un stand de prévention sur le marché de noël de New York ! Avec les anciens patient du docteur Baker ! On pourrait faire une sorte de diaporama avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire grâce à leur transplantation ! On peut proposer des jeux aussi ! Genre « connaissez vous vraiment votre corps ? » avec des cadeaux ! Bien sûr, il faudra faire comprendre aux gens que l'on ne veut pas gâcher leurs fêtes mais juste les informer !

Bella écrivait frénétiquement sur son bloc, tout lui venait par flash.

- Isabella ?

- Il faudra faire des plaquettes colorées mais pas trop ! On devra aussi éviter d'effrayer les enfants !

- Isabella !

- Rah ! dommage qu'on n'aie pas plus de temps ! Pourquoi on n'a-t-on jamais de temps, hein !

- ISABELLA !

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Edward.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, Bella remarqua alors qu'ils étaient sur le parking de la société.

- Heu….Je…..J'ai…..Il !

Bredouilla t-elle honteuse de s'être laissée emporter de la sorte, de plus avec une idée aussi stupide.

Elle rangea son bloc.

- Oubliez ça ! C'était une idée absurde !

Elle détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière

- Attendez !

Elle stoppa son mouvement, une jambe déjà à l'extérieur.

Edward reprit calmement.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours moi qui décide quelles idées sont stupides !

Bella se réinstalla dans son siége pour le regarder.

- Votre idée n'est pas stupide, elle est folle !

Bella renversa sa tête en arrière.

- Je le savais ! Gémit-elle

- Génialement folle !

La jeune femme le regarda comme si c'était lui le fou. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Elle manquait de sommeil ! Son cerveau débloquait voilà tout ! Sinon jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça !

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Un stand sur le don d'organe au marché de noël ? Vous imaginez le tableau entre le stand de guirlande et celui de pain d'épices ?

Il rit.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas mon idée ! Mais vous l'avez dit ! Il suffit de faire en sorte que ça soit joyeux !

- C'est morbide !

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Non, c'est tout le contraire, c'est l'espoir !

Il y'eu un long silence durant lequel les paroles d'Eward pénétrèrent l'esprit de Bella, elle répéta :

- De l'espoir ?

- Evidement !

Ils se regardèrent, Bella sourit puis demanda

- Alors… on va vraiment faire ça ?

Edward détacha sa ceinture à son tour et sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- On va déjà mettre tout ça au propre et appeler le docteur Baker.

- Et si ça ne lui plaît pas ?

Edward haussa les épaules

- On pourra toujours garder votre idée pour une prochaine fois.

Elle sourit et sortit de la voiture quant autre chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- Monsieur Masen ?

- Hum ? répondit Edward qui marchait à côté d'elle tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa sacoche.

Elle se mordit la lèvre

- Dîtes moi, c'est obligatoire d'être déguisée pour la soirée de fin d'année ?

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Quel est le problème ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les déguisements, en plus contrairement à Rose, je ne ressemble pas à une star de cinéma.

- Moi je trouve que si ! Déclara t-il avec un petit sourire

Elle le regarda incrédule, qu'avait-on fait à son patron ? Il n'y avait pas plus d'une demi-heure il la serrait contre lui comme un enfant qu'on console et voila que maintenant il flirtait avec elle à la manière de Tom Cruise !

« Hééééé ! Il est plus beaucoup plus beau que Tom Cruise ! »

Quoique ! Elle l'aurait bien vu dans la combinaison moulante de « Top Gun » !

- Isabella ?

Elle secoua la tête et trottina jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il l'attendait.

- A quoi pensiez vous ?

Elle sourit alors que les portes se fermaient

- À Tom Cruise !

* * *

_Alors ? ça vous a plut ? Utilisez le bouton juste en dessous pour laisser une review ! _

_Bisous _


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Ma bêta a eu un soucis mais maintenant tout va bien ^^, voici un chapitre qui je l'espère va me faire pardonner de ce retard ! _

_Bonne lecture a tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Quand le besoin est plus fort que la raison

La pièce était plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité, les lumières de la ville se reflétant dans l'immense baie vitrée du salon donnaient vie à cet espace morne.

Assis sur le canapé, Edward faisait tourner son verre de whisky entre ses doigts d'un air absent. Il repensait à sa journée.

Novembre était toujours un mois difficile pour lui, le 15 en particulier. Depuis 7 ans, ce jour la il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser a Tanya. Il revoyait ses longs cheveux blonds, sa stature de mannequin, ses yeux tristes comme les pierres.

Tout les 15 Novembre depuis 7 ans, il se traînait comme une âme en peine, impatient que la nuit passe pour chasser cette date maudite.

Sauf aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui avait était différent, il avait travaillé dans la bonne humeur, il avait ri, il avait flirté, il avait ressentit de la joie.

Aujourd'hui il avait vécu, tout simplement !

Il savait qu'il ne devait ce miracle qu'à une seule personne : Bella.

Bella !

Si seulement elle n'était pas si belle, gentille, drôle, intelligente, sexy, charmante, attirante … Il aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Elle avait illuminé sa journée sans le savoir.

Retourner à l'hôpital ce matin avait été une torture pour lui, des tas de souvenirs lui étaient revenus comme des boulets de canon en plein cœur. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécu sans la brunette.

Edward sourit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se coller à elle dans l'ascenseur, humer son odeur, sentir son corps collé contre le sien… Rien n'était mieux que ces sensations pour lui faire oublier toutes ses idées noires.

Edward sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe. Il posa son verre et se leva pour répondre.

- Allô ?

- Coucou beau frère

- Rosalie ?

Edward était étonné, Rosalie ne l'appelait jamais ! Surtout qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours !

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre samedi soir pour manger à la maison ?

Une sueur froide parcouru le dos du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ?

Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil

- Parce qu'on doit manger pour vivre !

- Très drôle ! Je te préviens, si c'est encore un rendez-vous arrangé avec une de tes copines je te jure que…

- Relaxe Ed ! Ce n'est qu'un dîner ! Et puis tes parents et les miens seront là également.

- Ho !

Il y eu un silence

- Alors ? Tu viendras ou pas ?

Edward hésita un instant avant d'abdiquer, après tout, il devait bien ça à Rose après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui !

- D'accord, qu'est ce que je dois amener ?

- Sois juste là !

- D'accord

- Je te laisse, bonne soirée Ed, à demain.

- A demain Rose.

Elle raccrocha rapidement et Edward resta quelques secondes à écouter la sonnerie sourde avant de reposer le combiné.

Il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de faire de pareilles réunions de famille !

Le regard du jeune homme passa dans le couloir pour s'arrêter sur la porte du bureau et son cœur s'emballa : avant ce matin, il n'avait plus revu l'intérieur de cette pièce depuis 5 ans.

Quant Bella avait commencé à lui poser toutes ces questions, il avait peu à peu perdu son calme au fur et à mesure que les images de son passé lui revenaient en mémoire.

Edward secoua la tête, il devait s'aérer l'esprit !

Oui, mais où ?

Une idée s'imposa alors à lui : il voulait voir Bella ! Toute une journée à travailler à ses coté n'avait pas suffit à le rassasier d'elle ! Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa son manteau et son écharpe pour dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Il marchait vite, bousculant des gens sans s'excuser, traversant la rue sans regarder.

Quant il arriva enfin devant son immeuble, il s'immobilisa, leva la tête vers ce qu'il savait être son étage. La lumière de plusieurs pièces était allumée ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait du monde.

Il monta jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'où des rires se faisaient entendre.

Il frappa 3 coups légers.

Il n'eu pas attendre longtemps avant que la porte de s'ouvre sur Jasper Witlhock en tee-shirt et jean troué. Edward senti son cœur se serrer, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Bella et lui étaient en couple ! Il avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure !

- Monsieur Masen ! S'étonna le blond.

Edward serra les poings dans ses poches et essaya de parler d'une voix calme :

- Je voudrais voir Isabella.

Jasper sembla réprimer un sourire.

- Cela ne va pas être possible.

Cette fois Edward s'énerva :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le sourire du blond s'épanouit cette fois sur ses lèvres.

- Elle est sous la douche !

Edward arrêta de respirer, son cœur s'emballa quant il entendit un bruit d'eau dans l'appartement, son corps entier fut pris d'une vague de chaleur alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'imaginer le jeune femme nue, les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur son corps.

- Vous voulez l'attendre à l'intérieur ? Demanda Jasper en dégageant le passage.

- Je …Heu….N….Oui ! Bredouilla Edward.

Il entra et Jasper ferma la porte

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non.

Le blond haussa les épaules puis alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour reprendre la lecture d'un magasine sur la musique.

Edward sentit le poison de la jalousie s'insinuer un peu plus dans ses veines, il était évident que le jeune homme habitait là ! Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que lui et Bella n'étaient qu'amis ?

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta et la voix de Bella se fit entendre a travers la porte

- Jaz, c'était qui à la porte ?

Jasper sourit encore plus et hurla :

- TON PATRON !

Il y eu un bruit sourd suivit d'un juron et presque aussitôt. Bella répliqua

- T'es vraiment con, Jaz ! En plus, c'est pas drôle !

Le blond sourit de plus belle :

- T'as qu'à venir vérifier par toi-même !

Il y eu un lourd silence, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Bella en peignoir de bain qui déboula comme une furie dans le salon

- T'es vraiment qu'un c…

Elle s'interrompit quant son regard tomba sur Edward, son visage prit une teinte pivoine alors qu'elle bégayait :

- M…M…M…..Monsieur Masen !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif dont quelques mèches mouillées retombaient sur son visage et son cou et son décolleté luisaient à la lumière.

Edward suffoqua presque à cette apparition et remercia Dieu que le peignoir en éponge cache le reste du corps de la jeune femme.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda la jeune femme gênée

- Je…heu…j'ai…

Jasper pouffa, Edward serra encore plus les poings alors que Bella lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Elle se tourna vers Edward avec un petit sourire :

- Je vais mettre des vêtements et on ira discuter dehors.

Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, donnant à Edward une vue magnifique sur le haut de son dos dénudé.

D'un air nonchalant Jasper demanda

- Il est un peu tard pour une visite professionnelle non ?

Edward ne répondit pas, il préféra aller observer la vue de la rue à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine mais le blond insista en déclarant.

- Quoique, je ne devrais pas être surpris de la part de quelqu'un qui fixe des réunions un samedi soir...

Il faisait référence au soir où Edward avait demandé à Bella de rester loin de lui.

Edward se tourna vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec insistance et le jeune patron compris alors qu'il était percé à jour. Jasper avait deviné ses sentiments pour Bella et d'un regard il lui faisait comprendre de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

« Evidemment ! Il ne va pas te laisser lui piquer sa petite amie sans rien dire ! »

Le regard entre les deux hommes s'intensifia encore jusqu'à ce que Bella réapparaisse dans une robe en laine à grosses mailles, ses cheveux tombant en une cascade indisciplinée autour de son visage.

Elle était d'une beauté ravageuse et Edward se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il continuait à résister à l'attraction qui le poussait vers elle.

- On va dehors ! Déclara la jeune femme à Jasper en enfilant son manteau.

Le blond hocha la tête, Edward suivit Bella sur le pallier puis dans les escaliers jusqu'à la rue ou ils commencèrent à marcher en silence

- Vous croyez qu'il va neiger ?

La question venait de la jeune femme.

- Il y a des chances.

Ils marchaient en silence dans la rue déserte quant Edward remarqua quelque chose et s'arrêta net.

Surprise, Bella faillit lui rentrer dedans

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Venez !

Sans réfléchir il attrapa sa douce petite main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils longèrent de hautes grilles pendant quelques mètres avant d'arriver enfin devant un grand portail en fer. Edward essaya de le pousser mais il était fermé.

Il se tourna vers Bella qui sourit tristement et le cœur du jeune homme se gonfla d'un sentiment de puissance. Il recula pour prendre de l'élan et sauta contre les grilles.

Bella laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse mais elle ne dit rien. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le jeune homme enjamba, escalada et passa de l'autre coté, retombant agilement devant Bella, derrière les grilles.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux

- Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Le gronda-t-elle

Elle rit en levant le simple loquet qui verrouillait la porte.

- Venez

Sa main trouva à nouveau la sienne.

Même de nuit, le parc était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Edward regarda avec délice les yeux de Bella s'illuminer alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un espace dégagé.

La jeune femme déclara :

- Ho ! Des balançoires !

Elle courut jusqu'aux jeux et sauta debout sur la balançoire en tenant les cordes.

- Houuuuu !

Elle se balançait en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux descendant jusqu'à ses fesses alors que sa respiration créait de petits nuages de fumée dans la nuit glacée.

Edward s'approcha et se mit contre les piliers du jeu.

Bella allait de plus en plus vite, elle semblait si heureuse… Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Au moment où il allait parler, la jeune femme qui s'était un peu relâchée dans la descente, dut être déséquilibrée et cria de surprise en tombant.

L'adrénaline parcourut les veines du jeune homme et il se précipita à la vitesse de l'éclair vers elle.

Il eu juste le temps de la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la colla contre lui, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, les mains tremblantes. Aussitôt, la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme se répandit en lui.

Bella releva la tête et il put plonger dans son regard chocolat.

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Edward sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, une vague de désir déferla en lui pour embraser tout son corps.

Ce fut Bella qui reprit contenance la première, Elle se recula légèrement, permettant à Edward de respirer plus librement.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler :

- Faites attention.

Bella sourit. Edward laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches pendant qu'elle se dégageait complètement. Elle déclara en riant :

- J'ai perdu le coup, Jasper et moi on a passé des heures sur la balançoire de son jardin quant on était petits !

À quelques pas de lui, elle lui fit face

- Il y avait un arbre juste devant la balançoire, on se lançait des défis, comme toucher la plus haute branche.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Vous êtes très proches...

Elle sourit encore

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

La phrase surprit le jeune homme autant qu'elle le soulagea mais il préféra ne rien dire. Bella frissonna et Edward se maudit de l'avoir fait sortir par un temps pareil.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Pas vous ? S'étonna-t-elle

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, Edward déclara :

- On devrait rentrer

Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'accepter.

- D'accord.

Ils repartirent en silence, Edward sentait Bella très proche de lui. Finalement, las de lutter contre ses émotions, il lui prit doucement la main pour emmêler leurs doigts. Si Bella se raidit un instant à ce contact, elle finit par se détendre et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Edward, lui; savourait la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme, faisant de petits cercles sur le haut de sa main avec délectation.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble et sans demander son avis à la jeune femme, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Elle pivota pour s'adosser contre la porte

- Bon, voilà !

Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, la lâcher semblait être devenue impossible.

- Merci Isabella.

- Pour quoi ?

Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle le fixait intensément.

- D'être mon amie

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle la chassa vite au profil d'un petit sourire

- Quoi ? Demanda Edward

- U2 ?

- Pardon ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

- Votre premier concert ! U2 ?

Il rit en se rapprochant d'elle

- Non, mais il y a de l'idée !

- arggg !

Ils se sourient, Edward s'approcha tellement qu'il vit la respiration de Bella s'accélérer légèrement. D'une voix hachée, elle balbutia :

- Je devrais rentrer

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser partir...

Rien que l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans son appartement sans rien pour l'empêcher de penser à Tanya lui donnait envie de serrer Bella dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser non plus...

Il voyait les yeux pleins d'eau de la jeune femme et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la brune qui avait toujours une de ses main dans la sienne.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant maintenant.

- J'ai envie de vous embrasser chuchota t-il

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant, mais il ne sut si c'était pour lui dire de le faire ou de ne pas le faire. Elle parla avec difficulté :

- On est amis.

Il ferma les yeux, malgré tous son désir, il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau la faire souffrir… Les faire souffrir ! Il crut rêver quant elle déclara :

- Mais on peut dire que notre amitié est particulière...

Il rouvrit les yeux, Bella se mordait la lèvre.

- C…Comment ça !

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :

- Une sorte de contrat, quant l'un de nous ira vraiment mal, je veut dire vraiment très mal… Alors il pourra demander à l'autre un baiser ! Pas de questions, pas de répercussions, rien qu'un instant dont personne ne reparlera jamais.

Si son cerveau avait fonctionné correctement, jamais Edward ne se serais penché vers elle en murmurant

- Je vais mal...

L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se touchaient, provoquant un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qui gémit quant Bella réclama l'accès à sa bouche.

Aussitôt que leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour entamer un ballet langoureux, Edward sentit son désir monter en flèche, il attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme pour la plaquer brutalement contre lui.

Elle hoqueta de surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser, explorant sa bouche avec violence alors que leurs langues se battaient.

Elle se frottait contre lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses mouvements. Ce ne fut que quand elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'une alarme s'alluma dans son cerveau.

Doucement, il mit fin au baiser et recula d'un pas. Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais il ne put y réponde, se contentant d'un faible :

- Merci...

Elle trouva la poignée dans son dos et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer.

- Bonne nuit Edward

- Bonne nuit Isabella

Elle referma la porte. Il attendit qu'elle verrouille pour tourner les talons et s'en aller : il était minuit passé, on était le 16 Novembre.

* * *

_Alors ? une petite review ? merci a tous, bonne nuit _


	15. Chapter 15

Ok alors comment dire ? Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Je suis impardonnable, mais pour excuse je doit dire que ma vie est entrée dans un tourbillon infernale, je n'avais plus une minute a moi et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour poster celui-la !

J'espère que votre attente serra récompensée et que vous me pardonnerais ce retard que je vais essayer de ne pas répéter !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Samedi soir

Bella poussa un cri d'horreur lorsque le tueur en série trouva l'endroit où la femme s'était cachée. Brandissant un couteau il déclara d'une voix glacée.

- Tu es à moi !

Il fondit sur la jeune femme et Bella sursauta en se cachant contre Jacob qui riait doucement.

La brunette foudroya l'indien des yeux, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit aussi de choisir un film d'horreur, hein ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle aurait peur !

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle devait supporter les cris, les rires hystériques et les coulées d'hémoglobine ! D'accord, ce n'était qu'un film, le sang était faux et les morts se relevaient à la fin de la prise mais quand même !

Elle reporta son regard sur l'écran, le film suivit son cour pendant quelques minutes mais alors que l'enquêteur chargé d'arrêter le tueur venait de rentrer chez lui, le psychopathe apparut derrière une porte avec son couteau de boucher.

- NON ! Hurla Bella en se cachant les yeux pour ne pas voir ça.

Quelques personnes mécontentes se tournèrent pour lui dire de se taire, elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

Elle sursauta quand la voix de Jacob susurra à son oreille

- Tu veux sortir ?

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui, il ne semblait pas plus contrarié que ça de devoir manquer la fin du film, elle eu donc moins de scrupules à accepter la proposition de son ami et ils sortirent sous les protestations des autres spectateurs, qui eux voulaient savoir si l'inspecteur Arizo allait ou non succomber après s'être fait arracher le bras !

Quant ils furent sortis de la salle, Bella poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Brrrr ! Je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent aimer ce genre de films !

L'indien haussa les épaules

- C'est marrant ! On va manger ?

- Ok, mais après ce qu'on vient de voir, ce sera sans viande pour moi !

Jacob éclata de rire en lui proposant son bras.

- T'es vraiment une petite nature.

Bella lui donna une petite tape mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle enroula son bras au sien et ils sortirent dans la rue.

L'air était glacé, les vitres des voitures garées étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de givre, les passants eux étaient emmitouflés d'écharpes, gants et autres bonnets.

- Je connais un bon restau, mais par contre c'est assez épicé ! Expliqua Jake

- Ça ira très bien !

- Cool !

Ils se mirent en route et Bella se colla contre Jacob dont la chaleur corporelle ne devait pas être loin des 40 degrés alors qu'il ne portait qu'une veste de costume. Il la serra contre lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

- T'es un vrai radiateur dis donc !

- C'est une des bonnes choses d'être indien !

Elle sourit savourant son odeur et sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurant.

Bien sûr, c'était moins chic que l'endroit ou Edward l'avait emmenée après le gala, mais cela ressemblait bien à Jacob : lumineux et joyeux !

Un serveur vint à leur rencontre et les mena vers une petite table au milieu de la salle. Bella aurait préféré être à côté des fenêtres, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque.

Jacob lui tira sa chaise, elle sourit encore, il était si gentil ! Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne profite de cette soirée pour essayer quelque chose avec elle, mais il n'avait rien tenté pour la séduire.

C'est donc en parfaite confiance que Bella retira son manteau pour dévoiler sa chemise bordeaux légèrement moulante et sa jupe noire.

Elle s'assit face à lui.

- Voici la carte. Leur dit le serveur en leur tendant cette dernière

Bella observa un moment tous les plats dont seuls les noms suffisaient à remplir son esprit de couleurs vives et exotiques.

Jacob parla tout en engloutissant un énorme morceau de pain.

- Je te conseille le Poulet Korma

- Merci ! Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Avec mes potes motards, on est plus fast-food mais ce restaurant est devenu une sorte de tradition quand mon père vient à New-York.

Bella sourit. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient brillé à l'évocation de son père

- Il habite où ?

- Dans une réserve Indienne où il pêche tout la journée ! Rigola Jacob

- Oh ! Il s'entendrait bien avec mon père alors !

- Ton père est pêcheur ?

Bella éclata de rire à l'idée de Charlie sur un bateau de pêche, lui qui avait le mal de mer sur une simple barque !

- Non, il est shérif, il pêche pour le plaisir mais malheureusement il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il travaille beaucoup.

Jacob acquiesça. Alors que le serveur venait prendre leur commande, elle suivit le conseil de son ami tandis qu'il commandait du vin.

Quand le serveur repartit, Jacob sourit en la regardant attentivement.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Bella.

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. À ce moment-là, elle entendit son portable vibrer dans son manteau : cela devait être Alice, le lutin avait un rendez-vous officiel avec Jasper ce soir et elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait dans la soirée pour lui dire comment cela c'était passé.

- Excuse moi, je dois aller aux toilettes !

Elle attrapa l'appareil et fila dans les toilettes. Elle décrocha sans regarder.

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir Isabella

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit une violente embardée alors qu'un délicieux frisson descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Masen

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il appelait, elle était bien trop heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Une journée entière sans lui était une torture… Depuis leur baiser, ils passaient un maximum de temps tout les deux ; pour préparer l'événement du don d'organe, bien sûr, mais pas seulement : il arrivait qu'ils se retrouvent juste pour boire un café dans la salle de repos, seuls, silencieux, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Edward s'inquiéta.

- Je vous dérange ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle entendit un bruit de tissu et se demanda s'il était en train d'enlever ses vêtements, il déclara d'une voix calme.

- Mon frère va avoir un enfant.

- Ho, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Oui …

Bella sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le poussa à se confier :

- Mais ?

Il soupira, elle entendit un bruit de verre, il devait être en train se servir à boire

- Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une famille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais il ne fut pas dupe.

- Pourquoi vous ne dite rien ?

- Par ce que, je pense qu'il faut être en paix avec soit avant de fonder une famille, on ne doit pas prendre se genre de décision juste car un membre de sa famille est sur le point de devenir parent.

Il y eu un petit silence avant qu'Edward ne reprenne avec une voix douce.

- Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez

- En effet

Il y'eu un nouveau silence.

- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous me parlez vous ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée un peu fort sur ce coup-là.

- Désolée

- Ça va.

Bella regarda sa montre, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était là, Jacob allait finir par se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de raccrocher mais elle s'obligea à déclarer.

- Jasper a besoin de moi pour quelque chose, je vais devoir y aller

- Oh !

Il semblait si triste que cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle inspira profondément avant de proposer.

- Vous pouvez me rappeler plus tard si vous voulez

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger pendant votre week-end

- Vous ne me dérangez pas

- D'accord

Bella sourit avant de demander

- Oasis ?

Elle l'entendit sourire

- Très bon groupe mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Ok, à plus tard Monsieur Masen

- A plus tard Isabella.

Elle raccrocha, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers la glace pour observer son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement roses.

Et elle n'avait fait que lui parler au téléphone !

Secouant la tête, elle sortit des toilettes, Jacob lui adressa un magnifique sourire quant elle reprit place face à lui.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter

- Désolée

Alors qu'elle allait engager la conversation Jacob attrapa sa main posée sur la table pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Gênée, Bella tenta de la retirer doucement mais il la retint en se penchant vers elle.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es très belle ce soir.

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans son jeu, cela aurait été un aller simple pour d'énormes complications !

Heureusement, leurs plats furent amenés, elle put récupérer sa main et plongea dans son plat. Même si elle faisait tout pour se concentrer sur ce que Jacob lui disait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Edward : elle l'imaginait dans son salon, lumières éteintes, son verre à la main, la chemise légèrement ouverte, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit embué par ses démons.

- Bella ?

La jeune femme sursauta et Jacob eut un regard peiné

- Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensait mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas à moi...

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son de put sortir de sa gorge, elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée Jake

Il paraissait à la fois peiné et en colère

- Tu pourrais juste essayer !

Elle eu un mouvement de recul avant de se mettre en colère à son tour

- Je t'avais prévenu Jacob ! C'est un dîner entre amis !

Le jeune indien se tut et regarda son assiette un long moment avant de reprendre.

- Je m'étais dit que peut-être tu changerais d'avis...

Bella était sous le choc et se força a rester calme

- Ça n'arrivera pas Jack

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme passa une main dans sur son front en soupirant

- On ne peut pas expliquer ces choses- là, c'est comme ça !

Jacob balaya sa réponse d'un revers de main.

- On pourrait être heureux ensemble, et puis tu l'as dit, nos pères s'entendraient bien !

Bella avait soudainement l'impression de se trouver devant un autre homme, complètement différent de celui avec qui elle avait passé la soirée.

Elle se leva soudainement, attrapa ses affaires.

- Bonne nuit Jacob !

Elle sortit du restaurant, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans la rue, elle marchait très vite, folle de rage contre Jacob mais aussi contre elle, et contre Edward !

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée, hein ? Elle passait une bonne soirée avant de recevoir son appel ! Il avait fallut qu'il se mêle encore de sa vie ! Elle en avait marre ! Vraiment marre !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva dans l'escalier de son immeuble, la tête penchée pour chercher ses clefs dans son sac.

- Finalement je n'ai pas rappelé

Bella se figea au milieu des marches. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de demander calmement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Il y eut un silence

- Vous êtes en colère ?

Elle rouvrir les yeux et leva la tête pour succomber à la vision d'un Edward Masen en jeans noir, manteau ouvert sur une chemise et une cravate défaite.

- Non, je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites là !

Là, c'était la vérité. Elle le vit la détailler légèrement du regard et rougit car dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas fermé son manteau et son écharpe traînait par terre.

Il reprit d'une voix moins assurée :

- J'avais envie de vous voir

Bella posa s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux, elle avait mal à la tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit et monta jusqu'au palier.

Elle le regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant de soupirer en déclarant :

- Entrons !

Il se dégagea, elle déverrouilla la porte et le précéda dans l'appartement.

Elle alluma la lumière, lança ses clefs sur la table basse, se débarrassa de son manteau sur le dossier du canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour attraper un cachet contre la migraine et l'avaler.

La voix d'Edward résonna dans son dos :

- Mauvaise soirée ?

Elle ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

- On peut dire ça

Elle l'entendit marcher dans la pièce pour venir se placer juste à coté d'elle. Bella désigna la fenêtre :

- On n'a pas une aussi belle vue d'ici que de chez vous...

Il eu un sourire triste

- C'est vrai, mais je préfère votre appartement.

Bella fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- J'ai du mal à vous comprendre.

Il ne bougea pas, mais répondit d'une voix profonde :

- Pourtant, vous êtes peut-être la seule personne capable de le faire.

La jeune femme s'adossa au comptoir.

- J'ai bien quelques hypothèses...

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Vous voulez les entendre ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire :

- Allez-y !

Bella hocha la tête et d'un geste gracieux sauta pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, faisant involontairement remonter le tissu de sa jupe.

- J'ai imaginé une femme et des enfants cachés.

- Non.

- Une maladie grave.

- Heureusement pour moi, non !

Elle balançait ses pieds qui claquaient contre le bois du placard.

- J'ai pensée que vous étiez un agent secret !

Edward sourit en secouant la tête.

- J'aurais adoré pouvoir dire « Bonjour, je m'appelle Masen, Edward Masen ! »

Bella éclata de rire en ajoutant

- C'est très sexy, mais je ne vous imagine pas avec un flingue dans votre lit.

- Avec quoi m'imaginez-vous dans mon lit, alors ?

La réponse du jeune homme avait fusé comme une balle. Bella retint un frémissement alors que des tas d'images toutes plus ardentes les unes que les autres affluaient dans son esprit.

Percevant son trouble, il se rapprocha d'elle en murmurant :

- Arrêtez de rougir comme ça, Miss Swan ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

La jeune femme releva vivement la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux d'ordinaires verts devenus noirs comme l'encre. Une série de frissons descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Aussitôt, une alarme résonna dans tout son corps et elle sauta du comptoir pour se remettre debout et continuer la conversation.

- J'ai imaginé de la kryptonite, une araignée radioactive, et même des collants bleus sous vos costumes !

- Rien que des super héros ! et si je n'étais pas un gentil ?

Bella attrapa le magasine d'Alice pour le feuilleter.

- Mais j'ai aussi imaginé les méchants, loup-garou, vampire, sorcier, serial-killer !

Elle relâcha le magasine et planta son regard dans le sien :

- Mais ce n'est rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward soutint son regard

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit si simple...

Bella caressa une des vestes de Jasper qui traînait sur le dossier de la chaise avant de déclarer sans le regarder :

- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un.

Il inspira profondément.

- Oui.

- Une fiancée ?

- Oui.

Il y eu un long silence. Bella ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait l'impression d'être rentrée dans une impasse et d'être coincée.

- Deux !

Elle leva un regard interrogatif vers Edward qui semblait souffrir physiquement en parlant. Il reprit.

- J'ai perdu les deux femmes que j'ai aimé !


End file.
